Digi Invocador y Hechicera Mágica
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: La magia existe. Kari y toda la gente en Odaiba, de pronto descubren la existencia de una verdadera chica mágica, pero ella no es lo que parece. Su nombre es Kuroneko Girl, y ella esconde muchos secretos, y mientras Kari desea volverse su amiga y compañera, y al mismo tiempo esta indecisa sobre a cual de sus amigos aceptar como novio. Davis en medio de esto guarda un secreto...
1. La aparición de la chica mágica.

Capitulo 1. "La aparición de la chica mágica"

(Ídolo)

En la ciudad de Odaiba, muchas cosas han cambiado, ya que luego de la batalla contra Malonmyotismon, aparece de forma repentina una chica mágica. Toda la gente se sorprende ante este evento, y una de los elegidos, Kari Kamiya se siente muy contenta y atraída por esa chica mágica. Una heroina muy linda y misteriosa de cabello rojo, y que es capaz de magia sorprendente y poderosa, vestida siempre de una sudadera negra con capucha y un bolsillo en la zona del ombligo, y unas mallas negras con una falda plizada de color azul rey, y unos tenis negros y guantes negros de terciopelo. La capucha siempre puesta, trae unas orejas de gato como accesorio, y una mascara sobre el rostro, un lindo gato negro y se pueden ver unos mechones de cabello rojo, y otro accesorio una cola negra de gato por detrás, aun que algunas personas dicen que ese no es un accesorio. Como tampoco lo son las orejas simuladas de la capucha, y que de verdad son orejas y cola de gato, pero de lo que esta segura Kari es que esa chica mágica es lo máximo.

Esa heroina mágica tiene un nombre, y se llama Kuroneko Girl, (Chica Gato Negro en japones e ingles) y desde que Kari supo de ella ha estado tratando de descubrir quien es, y de contactarla para volverse su amiga y compañera, y juntas defender la ciudad.

Kari en sus trece años de edad, jamás pensó que llegaría a descubrir que las heroinas son de verdad, y eso la tiene muy contenta. Kari es una de las principales fans de Kuroneko Girl, y desea comocerla y volverse su amiga y aliada en la lucha contra el mal.

Kari suspira un poco mientras ve las fotos de Kuroneko Girl en su computadora, y mientras está dentró de su habitación, Kari revisa los documentos en su poder, recortes de periodicos, y demás información que ella tiene de Kuroneko Girl. Todo para tratar de averiguar la identidad de Kuroneko Girl, pero aun no puede saber nada seguro con la poca información que tiene.

Kari suspira y se siente un poco más curiosa, por que Kari si cree en la magia y en el amor puro y honesto, que defiende la bella y linda Kuroneko Girl, además ella es muy misteriosa siempre, sus ojos azules son tan profundos y tan hermosos, y Kari desearía poder penetrar en el misterio de esa heroina solitaria y hermosa.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, y Tai se asoma. -Kari, oye, te esta llamando TK por teléfono. Dijo Tai con una sonrisa, y Kari se voltea y sonrie feliz. -Ya voy Tai, solo un momento. Dijo Kari y guardo las imagenes bajadas del internet, y de la memoria de su celular, y luego sale para tomar la llamada en la sala. -¿Sí TK? ¿Qué sucede? Pregunta Kari sonriendo alegre de recibir la llamada de su mejor amigo, y TK del otro lado de la línea sonrie. -Hola Kari que gusto oír tú voz, te llame para invitarte a una sita, ¿estas libre para ver una película? Pregunta TK para invitar a Kari al cine, y ella sonrie un poco más.

-Claro, solo deja que me ponga el abrigo, y puedo salir contigo. Dijo Kari feliz de salir en otra sita con TK, y él se alegra. -Muy bien te espero frente al cine, ya sabes cual el del centro, y espero que estes lista para la película de esta noche. Dijo TK muy contento, y Kari se alegro. -Muy bien, ahí te veo hasta luego. Dijo Kari y la llamada termino, y Kari se fue a su habitación y se puso su abrigo, y al voltear Kari vio su computadora.

Estaba encendida y anunciaba una nueva descarga completa, y Kari la reviso y se emociono de ver la nueva imagén de Kuroneko Girl, y al lado la otra imagén de Davis...

Kari se emociono y secretamente escondió en una carpeta secreta, la foto de Davis... No vaya a ser que ese Agumon o Gatomon, descubran "eso" y hagán un gran escándalo como siempre.

Kari guarda la imagén de Kuroneko Girl, y luego programa su computadora para descargar la siguiente serie de documentos previamente señalados, y guardarlos en su carpeta especial. Además cerró su computadora con un password muy especial, e indecifrable para ese par de chismosos digimon que andan por ahí.

Terminado eso, Kari sale en otra sita más con TK, y ella esta segura de ya pronto decidir, si TK o Davis...

Mientras en otra parte esa noche...

La noche en la ciudad de Odaiba era tranquila, o eso aparenta por que caminando tranquila sin preocupaciones, una chica con capucha y algunos mechones de cabello rojo que se escapan de la capucha, se dirige a cierto punto de la ciudad. Sobre el rostro de esa chica, una mascara de un gato negro, y a la bella luz de la luna llena, esa chica de trece años se ve como una especie de princesa o como una enamorada.

La chica es nada más y nada menos que, Kuroneko Girl, la heroina más famosa de Odaiba. Kuroneko Girl camina sin preocupación, y al llegar al bar mágico ella se acerca, y por un momento se quita la mascara de su bello rostro, y se acerca a la puerta marcada con el signo de un ojo.

-Abré la puerta tonto. Dijo Kuroneko Girl con algo de enfado en su voz, y del otro lado suena una voz. -Nombre y contraseña. Dijo la voz extraña, y la chica con fastidio dijo. -Kurumi, y Jaquemate. Dijo Kuruneko Girl con media sonrisa, y la voz volvió a sonar. -Nombre completo por favor. Dijo la voz extraña, y Kuroneko Girl suspira y susurra. -Kurumi (...) ahora abré la puerta tonto. Dijo Kuruneko Girl más fastidiada que hace rato, y la voz suena una risita. -Jijijiji, esta bien. Dijo la voz y la puerta se abre con una luz en su interior, Kuroneko Girl pasa adentro y se quita la capucha, y se pueden ver dos orejas de gato en su cabeza, estas tenían pelo rojo como su cabello, y ella tenía el cabello corto y lacio como Kari.

Kuroneko Girl volteo y en el salón vio como siempre a una gran cantidad de chicos, que esta noche fueron invitados para recibir su "Iniciación" sin sospechar nada de los cambios que sufrirían sus vidas, y de las responsabilidades que van a adquirir lo quieran o no.

Kuroneko Girl suspira, ella ya paso por eso hace un año, y por andar metiendo las narices donde no debe, le salieron orejas y cola, obtuvo poderes mágicos y muchas responsabilidades que antes no tenía, como defender la ciudad de digimon malvados, y de otros villanos.

Kuroneko Girl voltea y se puede ver una puerta abriéndose, y una persona del otro lado le hace señas para que pase, y ella suspira y se acerca para entrar al salón. Al entrar un hombre misterioso se acerca a ella, y la mira de varios angulos, cosa que la pone nerviosa. -Mmm... Ya veo, si, esto es excelente no te han lastimado aun, eso es muy bueno por un momento creí que ya estarias lastimada para ahora. Verás nuestro trabajo es uno muy díficil. Todos los días surgen nuevos enemigos peligrosos, y las chicas tienen que cuidarse mucho, no vayan a ser lastimadas sin querer. Dijo el hombre de traje y con un monóculo azul en su ojo izquierdo, y Kuroneko Girl sonrió y se quita el antifaz. -Me subestimas Renado-san, yo no soy ninguna aficionada a pelear con digimon malvados, tengo mucha experiencia en eso lo sabes. Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa linda, y Renado asintió. -Así es, por esa razón te reclutamos Kurumi-chan, eres de las pocas relativamente nuevas reclutas, que si puede manejar magia de alto nivel e invocaciones, y por eso eres tan buena y popular. ¿Comó va la escuela por cierto? Dijo Renado medio casual, y Kurumi suspira, y se sienta en una silla cruzando sus piernas y contesta mientras se quita el guante derecho. -Todo va bien, creo, no ha pasado nada ningún ataque, ni tampoco hay un problema. Dijo Kurumi medio pensativa, y Renado se acerca y mira el dorso de la mano derecha de ella.

Renado se pone un poco serio, y mientras revisa la marca mágica sagrada, él la mira directo. -No me refiero a eso, me refiero a "ella" ¿ya le dijiste de tu condición? Pregunta Renado medio serio, y Kurumi lo mira de pronto muy seria y molesta, y se nota su irritación. -No. Y no pienso decirle nunca, prefiero morir a que ella sepa de "esto". Dijo Kurumi muy seria, y Renado revisa la marca, y comenta. -Es una lastima, por que la elegida... Dijo Renado, pero Kurumi le interrumpe. -Ya dije que no, puedo hacer esto sin ella, no la voy a involucrar ni voy a arruinar su vida con esta clase de cosas, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Dijo Kurumi muy seria, y Renado asiente. -Eso no lo sabes, el amor es muy poderoso, y ella puede que ya hasta quiera por su propia voluntad ayudarte, deberias de ser un poco más honesta en tus sentimientos. Dijo Renado medio serio, y Kurumi sonrie un poco. -Mis sentimientos están bien gracias, no necesito que te preocupes tanto por mi vida. Dijo Kurumi medio apenada, y Renado asintió. -Todo esta bien, el flujo de magia esta bien, y la marca no tiene nada malo. Es una noche tranquila, regresa a casa y descansa un poco. Te llamo si pasa algo. Dijo Renado con amabilidad, y Kurumi asiente, y se levanta de la silla, y se pone de nuevo el antifaz y el guante negro. -Bien, entonces me retiro, te veo luego. Dijo Kuroneko Girl con una sonrisa, y se retira.

Al salir del bar mágico secreto, Kuroneko Girl se pone la capucha, y camina tranquila a su casa.

Mientras en otra parte...

Kari y TK salen del cine, y ella estaba muy contenta y feliz, y TK se voltea. -Esa película estuvo muy divertida, ahora ven Kari te acompaño a tu casa. Dijo TK con una sonrisa linda, y Kari se voltea y asiente. -Claro TK, no hay problema además yo creo que... Dijo Kari pero se interrumpe, y ve a un grupo numeroso de pandilleros salir de un callejón, y TK se voltea al ver la expresión con miedo de Kari, y ve lo mismo.

Los pandilleros seis de ellos los ven, y se acercan. -Vaya chicos, ¿tan tarde saliendo para una sita divertida? Mejor ven con nosotros linda, te vas a divertir más que con ese perdedor. Dijo el líder de los pandilleros, un notorio criminal juvenil de la escuela llamado, Hiro y sus secuaces también notorios criminales juveniles, y TK y Kari respingan por que Hiro siempre los molesta. -No seas tonto Hiro, Kari no iría contigo nunca. Ahora mejor vayánse ya. Dijo TK bastante molesto, y Hiro sonrió y les mando una señal a sus secuaces, y estos empiezan a rodear a Kari y a TK, que retroceden. -No se preocupen, ese tonto de TK es el hermano de ese idiota líder de los Teen Wolves, el dizque grandioso Matt Ishida, se puede comprar o conseguir otra chica, además no sabe pelear como ese Davis sí. Dijo Hiro muy seguro de darle una lección a TK, y Kari tenía mucho miedo, y TK se molesto mucho.

De pronto antes de que TK pudiera hacer algo, un septimo tipo sale de las sombras detrás de él, y lo golpea por detrás dejándolo tendido en el piso semi inconsciente, y Kari grita y se asusta.

-Ay perdón, no te dije de Issei que estaba detrás de ti, ahora vayan por ella. Dijo Hiro sonriendo con deleite, y Kari retrocede hasta dar con una pared. -No esperen, no me hagan nada, por favor yo no les he hecho nada. Dijo Kari bastante asustada, y TK desde el piso alarga su mano hacia ella. -¡Kari! ¡Corre! Exclama débilmente TK, pero Kari ya no podía salir corriendo, por que ya la tenían rodeada, y ella suelta un grito.

-¡No ayuda por favor! ¡Alguien, me quieren secuestrar ayuda! Grita Kari y uno de los sujetos la toma por detrás y le tapa la boca, y Kari siente que toda su energía se desvanece.

Justo en ese momento, sentada cerca de ahí, estaba Kuroneko Girl, esperando el autobús, para llegar más rápido a su casa. Cuando de pronto escucho el grito de ayuda de una chica, y de un salto se pone de pie, y reconoció de inmediato la identidad del grito.

-¡Kari!

Exclama Kuroneko Girl que la conoce muy bien, y sale como bala al sitio de donde proviene el grito, y llega a tiempo para ver al malvado de Hiro, acercarse y tratar de forzar a Kari, mientras que sus secuaces la sujetan algunos, y otros le daban una paliza a TK en el piso.

Kuroneko Girl se pone furiosa, y da un paso adelante. -Chicos, ¿se puede saber que están haciendo? Pregunta Kuroneko Girl con calma, pero ella estaba furiosa, y los tipos se voltean y la ven un poco sorprendidos. -Whoa, ese si es un cosplay muy intenso. Dijo Hiro sorprendido de ver a una chica con mascara y una capucha, y Kari al voltear se quedo completamente impactada, su ídolo estaba frente a ella y la defendía. -Kuroneko Girl... Susurro Kari en un hilo de voz, por que verla de cerca era lo más impactante para ella, su ídolo grandioso vino a ayudarla y salvarla.

Kuroneko Girl se acerco lentamente, y TK volteo a verla y se sorprende de ver solo a una chica, y piensa que todo depende de él, pero lo que no sabe es lo que iba a pasar justo en ese momento.

Entonces uno de los tipos golpea muy fuerte a TK, y lo deja inconsciente por completo, por lo que ya no vio ni supo nada de lo que paso. Pero Kari si vio y supo todo, ya que aun que estaba asustada, por alguna razón ver a su ídolo lista para protegerla, la hizo sentir fuerte y bien con más seguridad.

En ese momento los sujetos se apartan de Kari, a la que todavía no le hacian nada, pero casi le quitan la ropa, para ensañarse con ella.

Hiro pensando que esta es su noche afortunada, se acerco con sus secuaces, y de pronto Kuroneko Girl le da un puñetazo en la cara, que lo saca volando hasta que se estrella con unos tachos de basura. Los otros tipos se lanzan sobre ella, pero es inútil por que ella furiosa los golpea con su gran fuerza, y con sus poderes mágicos.

Uno de los tipos sin querer le quita la capucha, y el hermoso cabello rojo corto y lacio de Kuroneko Girl sale a la vista, junto con sus orejas de gato. -¿Orejas? Pero, creí que eran solo un accesorio. Dijo el sujeto Issei muy sorprendido, y ella se voltea sus ojos azules rasgados como los de un gato. -Sorpresa, son de verdad, como mi magia tonto. Dijo Kuroneko Girl sonriendo dulcemente y le golpea con una patada en la cara, y al caer al piso luego de dejar tendido en el piso a Issei, ella es atrapada por un sujeto por detrás, pero ella le da un cabezaso por detrás y lo tunde al piso de una patada de tornillo.

Tres sujetos fuera en un parpadeo, y los otros cuatro se lanza a tratar de controlarla, y uno lanza unos mal cordinados golpes de box, pero ella se defiende y los bloquea y de pronto lo toma del cuello, y le entierra en el estomago un sable mágico de energía de luz y fuego.

-¡Sable Plasma! Exclama Kuroneko Girl y la energía sale como un chorro por la espalda del tipo, que quedo completamente rendido. Kuroneko Girl no lo mato pero si lo dejo inconsciente, y los últimos tipos ya muy asustados toman a sus compañeros y se van corriendo.

Kari estaba totalmente sorprendida, y vio la magia de su ídolo, la gran y misteriosa Kuroneko Girl. -Asombroso... Susurra Kari muy sorprendida y asombrada, y Kuroneko Girl se pone de nuevo la capucha, y se voltea muy preocupada por ella. -¡Kari! ¿Estás bien, te lastimaron? Pregunta Kuroneko Girl con una preocupación genuina por ella, y Kari se queda asombrada su ídolo la conoce, pero, ¿Cómo?

-Sí estoy bien, pero, ¿me conoces? ¿Cómo es que me conoces? Pregunta Kari muy interesada por que esta es la oportunidad de descubrir su identidad, y volverse su amiga y perdirle poderes mágicos, para entre las dos proteger la ciudad, y Kuroneko Girl respinga se le salio llamarla por su nombre, pero recordó algo que le puede ayudar. -Ah sí te conozco de las entrevistas en la televisión, eres de esos chicos los elegidos que ayudaron al digimundo y derrotaron a Malonmyotismon. Dijo Kuroneko Girl con voz convincente, y Kari asiente, es verdad ya casi toda la ciudad la conoce a ella y a los demás, y sonrie y se levanta del piso, y repentinamente abraza a su salvadora.

-¡Gracias muchas gracias! tenía miedo pero ya no, quiero ser como tu Kuroneko Girl, quiero ser tu amiga y compañera y juntas defender la ciudad. Yo creo en la magia y en el amor, por favor dime tu nombre verdadero yo lo guardare como un secreto, y dame poderes mágicos yo también quiero ayudarte a defender la ciudad y ser tu amiga. Dijo Kari sincera y muy emotiva en su deseo, y Kuroneko Girl se ruboriza mucho por su abrazo, y se trata de apartar de ella. -N-no puedo reverlarte mi identidad, tampoco puedo darte poderes mágicos, y no quiero exponerte a los peligros a los que me enfrento. Lo siento y-ya t-tengo que irme. Dijo Kuroneko Girl medio apenada y se aparta de Kari, y salta a un techo y se pierde de vista, y Kari quedo encantada con su encuentro tan cercano con su ídolo, su facinación se incremento.

Luego de eso, TK se empieza a despertar, y Kari lo atiende y luego los dos salen de ahí y se van a sus casas.

Más tarde...

Kuroneko Girl estaba feliz muy feliz, por que ella fue abrazada por Kari, y la salvo de esos delincuentes, y pudo ver que Kari es muy valiente por que se ofreció a ser su compañera. Kuroneko Girl dentró de cierta habitación, se quita el antifaz y se quita los guantes negros, y se quita la sudadera negra, debajo de la ropa ella traía puesta una camiseta negra y sus brazos estaban llenos de signos de color blanco azulado fosforecentes. Kurumi sonrió un poco, ella es solo un poco más alta que Kari, pero ambas se parecen en el cabello y salvo las orejas y la cola, claro que ella tiene ojos azules y Kari cobrizos casi rojos.

Kurumi vio la marca mágica sagrada, y suspiro por que cuando la obtuvo, gano sus poderes mágicos y las orejas y la cola. Ya paso un año de todos esos eventos y aun le cuesta un poco de trabajo, acostumbrarse a sus poderes y se concentró y la transformación comenzó, y su cuerpo cambio un poco, y le creció el cabello que se volvió rubio y sus ojos verdes, y gano algo de altura.

Kurumi se transformo en su otra identidad, Alexia Ashford y se estiro un poco y se cambio de ropa, y se recostó un rato en su cama, antes de salir a cenar.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari ya estaba en su habitación y estaba viendo las fotos de Kuroneko Girl, y también pensó en como la película estuvo muy bien, y TK trato de defenderla pero al final no pudo, y pensó que TK es su mejor amigo y todo, pero hay ciertas cosas con las que él no puede. Su falta de creencia en la magia por ejemplo, y eso le desagrada a Kari y mucho, por que ella si cree de verdad en la magia. Kari suspiro por que si resulta que Davis tampoco cree en la magia, entonces puede que ninguno sea el indicado para ella, y tenga que buscar un novio a futuro en otra parte...

Kari piensa en mañana verse con Davis, y platicar un poco con él, sacar el tema de la magia de manera casual, y averiguar si él cree o no en la magia.

Si él cree en la magia, eso lo pone más cerca de ella que TK, pero si no cree, entonces solo pueden ser amigos y nada más. Kari prefiere no pensar demasiado en lo que puede pasar mañana, y con todo lo que paso, con que casi la secuestran y la violan, pero gracias a dios Kuroneko Girl la salvo, mejor que TK que ni pudo ayudarla en nada absolutamente.

Kari por otro lado, tiene la esperanza de que Davis crea en la magia, y aun si él no cree ella esta dispuesta a seguir confiando en él, quien sabe por que pero, Davis le a inspirado mucha más confianza y seguridad a Kari, de lo que TK ni en su mejor momento con ella pudo. Solo esta noche TK no pudo ayudarla, y en cambio Kuroneko Girl si pudo ayudarla y la salvo, eso pone muy mal a TK, y lo deja muy mal parado.

Kari suspira un poco con tristeza, y se queda viendo las imagenes de Kuroneko Girl muy pensativa. -Creo que Yolei tenía razón, TK es solo mi amigo y no puede ser un novio, en él no hay posibilidad de un novio o de encontrar romance. Se dijo Kari a si misma, y suspiro un poco, y ella se quedo pensando en muchas otras cosas. Kari pensó en lo grandiosa que es Kuroneko Girl, y su deseo de ayudarla como amiga y compañera, por que ella no se rinde aun en su deseo de aprender y obtener poderes mágicos.

Mientras en las calles de Odaiba esa noche...

Davis estaba en la calle luego de cenar con sus padres, y ahora acompañaba de vuelta a la casa a Jun, que lloraba y mucho por que Matt la engaño con Sora. Todas las palabras dulces y promesas, fueron para nada, por que desde el mismo principio Matt ya estaba saliendo con Sora, y esta noche Jun por fin los descubrió en la casa de Matt, juntos en la cama haciendo el amor. Davis recibió por ahí de las diez de la noche, la llamada de Jun, suplicando que la recoja afuera de la casa de Matt, y cuando él llego la encontró muy dolida y llorando mucho, y fue así como supo lo que pasó.

Davis acompaño a Jun, y aun que no lo parezcan ambos se quieren mucho, y se llevan bien, y ver a Jun sufriendo por su decepción lo pone triste por ella. Davis la consuela y mientras caminan hablan de muchas cosas, y Davis que no se esperaba esto justo esta noche, la lleva de vuelta a la recidencia Motomiya.

Una vez adentró Davis la lleva a la sala, y le platica y le dice que Matt es un tonto por que no sabe lo que ha perdido, al alejar y engañar a una chica tan buena como ella. Jun se ruboriza sin querer, su hermanito querido la estaba apoyando y elogiando, y eso significa mucho para ella especialmente esta noche.

Luego de un rato, Jun ya se siente mejor y todos se retiran para dormir.

Davis entrá en su habitación, y recuerda que mañana Veemon regresa de su sita con Gatomon, y suspira un poco, al menos él si tiene suerte con su chica, y en cambio él ni puede acercarse a Kari, sin que ella esté siempre al lado de TK.

Davis reviso su computadora, y no había ningún mensaje de Kari, pero si uno de Yolei. Davis arquea una ceja, ¿qué querrá Yolei? Davis abre el correo eletrónico, y ve el mensaje. "Davis espero que recuerdes mañana regresa Ken de su visita a sus tios, y espero que puedas ayudarme con la pequeña fiesta que quiero hacerle. Nada complejo o caro, solo una fiesta de amigos nada más, y quiero tu ayuda para escojer un regalo para él, yo sé que lo consiento mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo, él es mi novio querido y lo amo mucho. Por favor mañana después de la escuela, necesito que me acompañes a la tienda. Eso es todo Davis, descansa." "Yolei" Ese era el mensaje, y Davis recordó que su mejor amigo estaba ausente en una visita con sus padres a sus tios, y ahora por fin iba a volver eso lo alegro.

Davis se estiro y se cambio de ropa para dormir. Mañana Davis estaba seguro que traería muchas sorpresas.

(Magia)

Amanece en la ciudad de Odaiba, y con los primeros rayos del sol, Davis sale de su casa muy pensativo, ya que esa mañana de lunes él estaba seguro de que lo mejor es mantenerse un tiempo alejado de Kari, no vaya a ser que TK se ponga celoso sin razón. De lo contrario es posible que Kari salga lastimada, si se queda en medio. Le va a doler a Davis y mucho, pero es lo mejor para Kari, no hay otra opción.

Davis suspira ya que se levantó temprano, y a su lado Jun ya estaba un poco mejor, y él la acompaña a su escuela preparatoria, y ella le agradece por sus atenciones, y el respeto que él le tiene a ella.

Un rato más tarde, Davis abraza afectousamente a Jun, y luego se retira temprano a su escuela. Davis sonrie solo un poco, y entrá en su escuela, y rápido es visto en los casilleros por Kari, y ella se acerca bastante sorprendida de verlo temprano en la escuela, y medio pensativo.

Kari lo ve ponerse sus zapatos y se acerca para saludar. -Hola Davis, que sorpresa verte temprano, buenos días. Dijo Kari sonriendo contenta, y Davis se sorprende y se voltea. -Kari, buenos días, me vine temprano para variar, y me da gusto verte. Dijo Davis sonriendo un poco triste, y Kari lo notó y se acerco. -Davis, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? Como escondiendo algo. Dijo Kari intuyendo algo diferente en él, y eso le preocupa, siempre que Davis esconde algo es por que se trata de una cosa seria.

Davis suspira ya que no quería adelantar tanto su plan, pero tal vez no le queda de otra. -Bueno, he estado pensando en muchas cosas, nos conocemos de mucho tiempo Kari, han pasado los años y la batalla contra Malonmyotismon vino a cambiar muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que siento que lo mejor es que me haga a un lado voluntariamente. No quiero que TK se ponga celoso sin razón, ya que me di cuenta de que solo somos amigos Kari. Además si estoy contigo, y TK me ve y se pone celoso, puede que resultes lastimada Kari si te pones entre nosotros, y eso no es justo para ti. Dijo Davis medio serio, y desvió la mirada de ella sintiendo que ya no puede estar con ella aun que él quiera.

Kari al escuchar esas palabras se sorprende, y sonrie nerviosamente, pero en sus ojos se delataba su miedo. -Davis, ¿qué estas diciendo? No te entiendo. Dijo Kari y aun que trato de controlarse, ella no pudo evitar delatar sus emociones al hablar con un ligero temblor en su voz, por que Davis se estaba rindiendo con ella aun antes de que ella se decida. -Lo siento Kari, pero finalmente comprendí, entre tu y yo no hay nada salvo amistad, todo solo ha estado en mi mente, he sido un tonto al creer que existía algo, pero ahora ya veo que no. La verdad es que TK, tiene muchas más oportunidades que yo, por que él y tú estuvieron en la primera aventura, y eso significa mucho. Yo solo soy un tonto que durante un tiempo, me engañe a mi mismo con algo que nunca existió, esa es la verdad. Dijo Davis muy serio y con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, y Kari se llevo ambas manos a la boca, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, ante la tremenda sorpresa de verlo rendirse con ella, sin siquiera dar pelea y sin haber salido ni una sola vez en una sita con ella. -No... no, Davis no espera un poco, no es como crees, es cierto TK y yo siempre estamos juntos, y nos conocemos de la primera aventura, pero eso de ninguna manera reduce tus oportunidades a nada. No te rindas por favor, precisamente hoy quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas importantes, y para eso tu tienes que ser algo más que solo un amigo. Davis yo quiero salir en una sita contigo, por favor no tomes deciciones tan importantes tu solo. Dijo Kari medio seria y muy preocupada, no quiere perderlo a la impresión de que él esta perdido sin oportunidad ni esperanza alguna con ella, eso es lo peor de todo.

Davis se quedó mirándola con extrañeza por que pensaba que esto de alguna forma la alegraría, pero ya vio que no.

Davis suspira y se queda un rato callado, y luego contesta. -Durante un tiempo Kari, pensé mucho en nuestra relación de amistad y de conocernos por tanto tiempo, imagine muchas cosas, y soñe contigo en más de una noche y aun de día, eso me hizo pensar en lo lindo de la vida y la hermosa juventud y sus amores, y llegue a sentirme parte de algo importante, en mi corazón sensible así lo sentí. Pero, luego vino la realidad y destruyo todo eso, yo no soy más que un amigo solamente, y mientras TK es un futuro más plausible para ti Kari, lo pude ver la forma en que se llevan juntos y se apoyan y se entienden. Que tonto soy por pensar que algo importante podía existir entre nosotros, pero la verdad es que no hay un "Nosotros" Kari, solo hay un "TK y Kari siempre juntos" y "TK y Kari son la más hermosa pareja que puede haber." No hay espacio para mi en ese mundo que te espera. Dijo Davis triste y resignado a lo que creía como real e ineludible, y Kari estaba pasmada de verlo tan resignado, y ella vio lo sensible y dolido que esta su corazón, y eso la conmovió y la movió a la compasión.

Pero no era una compasión de lastima, si no una compasión de sentimientos genuinos que despiertan dentro de ella. Kari se acerco y negó con la cabeza, y tomo a Davis de ambas manos, y luego mirándolo directo a los ojos, le dijo lo que ella sentía de todo lo que le dijo. -Davis por favor, quiero que me veas a los ojos. En este momento yo no pienso ni estoy mirándo a TK, te veo a ti, y lo que veo aun que creas lo contrarió me agrada, ¿sabes por qué? Por que TK me ha fallado en muchas cosas, solamente ayer en la noche luego de ir al cine con él, fuimos asaltados y de no ser por Kuroneko Girl, no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado. Por que TK no fue capaz de ayudarme y mucho menos de salvarme, es así como yo confió mucho más en ti Davis que si eres capaz de salvarme, tu fuerza es muy superior a la que pueda tener TK. Así es como lo veo y lo siento, por que eres en verdad muy especial, sin mencionar que a ti te conozco mejor que a TK, por que te conozco de antes de la aventura, de los digimon, y de TK, así de fuerte es nuestro vínculo Davis. Además de que si hay un "Nosotros" en mi vida puedo recordar muchos momentos entre tu y yo, como por ejemplo la vez que me salvaste de Monocromon, y la otra vez cuando te convertiste en mi primer amigo, eso si lo recuerdo muy bien. Hay mucha historia entre nosotros Davis, y la verdad me alegra mucho que así sea. Dijo Kari sincera y muy contenta de hablar de estas cosas con Davis, y él se quedó un poco sorprendido de verla aferrarse a él, por que pensaba que solo TK recibiría esa clase de trato de Kari.

Davis se sintió un poco curioso y contento de verla interesada en él, y sonrió alegre y amable. -Bueno, te agradezco tus palabras Kari, pero, ¿me dices que es eso tan importante que quieres hablar conmigo? Pregunta Davis curioso y un poco más abierto que antes, y Kari se alegro mucho de verlo mejor que hace rato, y asintió. -Bien Davis necesito que después del almuerzo, nos veamos en el techo, para hablar de algunas cosas muy importantes. También quiero de verdad salir en una sita contigo, no me importa a donde ni que podamos hacer, solo quiero pasar un agradabla tiempo de calidad contigo Davis. Como antes de TK y los digimon, así quiero que sea nuestra sita, solo tú y yo. Dijo Kari sincera y contenta de decirle lo que quiere. Davis se sorprendio un poco de verla con verdaderas intenciones de salir con él, y asintió por que la quiere, y no debe fallarle.

-Muy bien, te veo en el techo, y a la salida Kari, y espero con ansias saber de que quieres hablar conmigo. Dijo Davis más tranquilo, y Kari se alegro de que por el momento ya no dice nada de dejarla por su bien, no hay en realidad ningún bien si la deja así lo siente Kari. -Que bueno Davis, no lo olvides por favor, bien te veo luego. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa linda y se suelta de las manos de Davis, y él sonrie y los dos se separan a distintas clases, por el momento.

Más tarde...

Davis estaba en su clase muy ocupado en varias cosas, mientras que Kari salia del salón de su otra clase de aritmética, cuando la alcanza TK para verla y saludarla. -Oye Kari espera, aun no te había saludado. Dijo TK muy contento de verla y de sentirse mejor, aun estaba herido pero ya no tanto, y Kari se voltea para verlo. -Hola TK, ¿cómo te sientes? Pregunta Kari un poco preocupada por él, y TK sonrió feliz. -Ya estoy mucho mejor. Oye, pero, ¿qué pasó ayer? Me golpearon y me desmaye, y cuando desperte ya todo había terminado, y se me olvido preguntarte que pasó. Dijo TK curioso desconociendo los detalles, y Kari se sorprendio ya que a ella se le olvido también decirle lo que paso. -Ay es verdad, bueno verás, ayer en el peor momento justo cuando perdí toda esperanza, aparece de forma sorpresiva Kuroneko Girl. Los tipos se burlaron de ella, pero se arrepintieron ya que les dio una golpiza por meterse conmigo. Yo le agradecí y me sentí muy feliz, hasta pude ver como uso su magia, en verdad es una heroina grandiosa. Dijo Kari muy emocionada y feliz de recontar lo sucedido, y TK se mostró sorprendido y esceptico, ya que él no cree en la magia ni en Kuroneko Girl. -Oh ya veo, entonces vino un policia, y detuvo todo, ¿verdad? Por que esa chica rica mimada de Kuro lo que sea no es posible que sea una verdadera chica mágica, la magia no existe. Dijo TK cerrándose a creer en la magia de nuevo, y Kari se molesto mucho de verlo desconfiando de lo que le dijo con total honestidad, como siempre pasa con él. -¡TK! No te atrevas a dudar de lo que dije, no vino ningún policia, ni tampoco fue algo planeado de un programa falso de televisión, ni nada de eso. Lo que dije es la verdad, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, y como estabas inconsciente para ti es facil desacreditar lo que digo y lo que vi, pero eso fue lo que paso en verdad. Aceptalo o niegalo, la magia existe y yo lo creo, y no me gusta que los demás desconfien o no crean en la magia. Dijo Kari sumamente molesta con él, y soltando un bufido de molestia, Kari le da la espalda y se retira dejando a TK totalmente sorprendido de verla tan molesta, y Kari lo que quería era alejarse lo más posible de todos los que duden de su ídolo Kuroneko Girl.

Mientras tanto a la hora de la reunión...

Davis vio su reloj, y pudo ver que iba a llegar con buen tiempo a la reunión con Kari. Davis ya se vio con Yolei, y quedó de verse con ella más tarde luego de que se cambie de ropa en su casa. Davis sonrió por que tenía una muy buena idea de que regalo le va a gustar a Ken, y él estaba seguro de que hasta Yolei va a estar contenta con su idea.

Davis sube las escaleras y llega a la puerta del techo, y al abrirla pudo ver a Kari, y ella estaba pensativa se podía ver. Davis se acerca sin hacer ruido, y luego le habla a Kari. -Estas muy pensativa Kari, ¿pasó algo? Pregunta Davis un poco preocupado por ella, y Kari respinga y se voltea. -Ah Davis me sorprendiste, perdón es que pensaba un poco. Dijo Kari medio pensativa, y luego se voltea, y sonrie.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste Davis, te estaba esperando. Dijo Kari y se voltea para ver de frente a Davis, y él se queda un poco pensativo. -Bueno ya estoy aquí, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? Pregunta Davis curioso, y Kari sonrie y se acerca. -Bueno, Davis, ¿conoces a Kuroneko Girl? Pregunta Kari con una sonrisa, y Davis se sorprende de su pregunta, y por un momento se puso nervioso, pero no permitió que su rostro lo delatara. -Si la conozco, es la chica mágica famosa de la ciudad, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿por qué preguntas Kari? Dijo Davis solo un poco nervioso, y Kari sonrió muy feliz de ver que si la conoce.

Kari se acerca un poco más, y Davis sin querer se ruboriza un poco. -Davis dime la verdad, ¿crees en Kuroneko Girl? ¿Crees en la magia? Pregunta Kari muy interesada en su respuesta, y Davis se sorprende de ver de que se trata, y sonrie confiado. -Bueno yo creo que Kuroneko Girl es muy misteriosa, pero se ve que ella si tiene poderes mágicos y habilidades especiales, yo creo en la magia Kari, y creo que Kuroneko Girl es una verdadera chica mágica. Dijo Davis sincero y amable en su respuesta, y Kari quedó encantada con su respuesta. -Oh ya veo Davis, jijijiji, me da mucho gusto que si creas en Kuroneko Girl, en ese caso mañana quiero una sita contigo. Dijo Kari sincera y mucho más interesada en él que hace rato, por que Davis es ahora mucho más cercano a ella que TK, él sin saberlo gano buenos puntos con ella al dar tan buena respuesta.

Davis ignoraba por que Kari le pregunto de Kuroneko Girl, pero se alegro de conseguir una sita con ella, y sonrie muy feliz y contento. -Me alegro de poder salir contigo Kari, espero que te guste nuestra sita, por que creo tener un sitio perfecto para llevarte. Ya lo verás te va a gustar, por que sé muy bien lo que te gusta. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa sincera, y Kari se alegro y se sintió curiosa de saber adonde la va a llevar.

Luego de eso Davis se despide de Kari, y ella ya sabe de la fiesta de Ken, que Yolei y Davis le van a hacer. Kari se siente contenta de ver que se llevan bien, y Davis un poco apurado sale de la escuela para ir a su casa, y cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras en otra parte...

En el interior de un estacionamiento de la ciudad, una puerta al digimundo se abre, y de esta sale un digimon salvaje, que de inmediato comienza a deambular por ahí, buscando cosas que destruir, y datos que comer para alimentarse.

Este digimon se dirige a la estación de televisión, y la ciudad estaba a punto de conseguir un acercamiento de su más nueva heroina.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis llego a su casa, y luego de descansar un poco, abrió su armario, y vio la ropa que tenía. Entre los ganchos había un cierto atuendo, que al verlo hizo que Davis se preocupara un poco, por el secreto que esconde, y que de ser descubierto tal vez haga que lo odien, y hasta Kari lo más probable no le vuelva a dirigir la palabra si lo supiera.

Davis se queda viendo la sudadera, negra con unos espacios para un par de orejas en la cabeza...

La falda plizada azul rey, y las mallas negras...

Davis agita su cabeza, él jamás permitirá que Kari, ni nadie descubra este secreto. Después de todo, ¿quién lo creería? ¿Qué un chico como él se pueda convertir con magia en una chica? "Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza amigo, yo solo soy un chico normal con una vida normal. Si señor, no hay ningún secreto por aquí, nada de magia misteriosa, ni tampoco nada de cambios de genero ni nada de nada." Se dijo a si mismo Davis en su mente, y suspira y voltea al espejo en la puerta del armario, y ve el reflejo de su otro "Yo." "¿Por qué me niegas Davis? ¿Hice algo mal acasó?" Pregunta Kurumi con los ojos bien abiertos, y Davis suspira un poco. -Cierra la boca. Susurra Davis y ya iba a escojer la ropa que se iba a poner, cuando Jun atrás de él le habla de pronto.

-Vaya Davis, para ser un chico si que tienes mucha ropa. Dijo Jun sarcásticamente, y a Davis casi se le sale el corazón del susto, y cierra repentinamente el armario, y se voltea todo nervioso. -¡J-J-Jun! ¡¿q-q-qué quieres?! S-S-Solo vienes a molestar, cielos casi muero del susto, tose o algo, y además toca antes de entrar en mi habitación. No estaba haciendo nada, solo iba a cambiarme de ropa. Dijo Davis muy nervioso tratando de dar explicaciones un poco raras, y Jun se le quedo viendo. -Estas muy nervioso hermanito, ¿pasa algo? Pregunta Jun muy preocupada desde hace un tiempo por él, además de que ella le debe que le haya animado ayer por lo de Matt.

Davis se pone nervioso hasta que ve la tele, atrás de Jun la televisión mostraba un programa de último momento, en donde se veía un lagarto digimon escalando el edificio de telecomunicaciones de la ciudad, donde labora el papá de Matt y TK.

Jun se voltea y ve lo mismo, y la voz del reportero suena con alarma. -Estamos frente a la estación de televisión de la ciudad de Odaiba, y si acaba de sintonizarnos entonces vea como el edificio es atacado por un lagarto gigante, en estos momentos la policia tiene acordonada el area del edificio principal. Expertos dicen que se trata de esos seres extraños llamados Digimon, pero no se ponen de acuerdo en que es lo que quiera. Decía el reportero un tanto sacado de honda, y Davis de inmediato se voltea, y abre el armario y saca la ropa para estas emergencias, y Jun voltea muy preocupada. -¿Vas a ir verdad Davis? ¿Por qué no mejor dejas que Tai y los demás se encarguen? No quiero que te expongas, no quiero que te lastimes Davis. Dijo Jun preocupada por su hermano menor, y Davis mete en una bolsa de lona todo lo necesario, y muy apurado contesta. -Los demás no van a llegar a tiempo, yo sí puedo, además en el camino me reunire con Demiveemon, no te preocupes Jun. Dijo Davis mientras se lleva la bolsa se lona al hombro, y se guarda su digivice y su digicomunicador.

Davis ya preparado sale corriendo a la puerta, y exclama. -¡No te preocupes Jun, llegare tarde a la cena! ¡Voy a detener a ese digimon, cueste lo que cueste! Exclama Davis y sale como un suspiro por la puerta, y Jun que se quedo atrás, se lleva una mano al corazón.

-Davis...

Susurra Jun muy quedo, y en su corazón desea que todo salga bien.

Mientras en las calles de Odaiba...

Davis salio de su casa como un rayo, y una vez en la calle se dirige a un callejón vació, y se cambia de ropa al mismo tiempo que escucha la grabación de la voz de Tai, por el digicomunicador.

-Chicos, es una emergencia, Gennai e Izzi nos han avisado del ataque de un Lizardmon salvaje. Debemos tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, mañana espero verlos en una reunión. Decía la grabación, y mientras Davis ya se había cambiado, y se puso el guante de terciopelo negro izquierdo, y se vio la marca en el dorso de la mano derecha.

-Muy tarde Tai, el ataque no espero a que se preparen, pero yo estoy listo para defender la ciudad. Se dijo a si mismo Davis, y la marca mágica sagrada brilla, y Davis la activa. -¡Morphotransformación Cibermágica! Exclama Davis y se transforma en una luz brillante, y un momento después aparece Kurumi la identidad secreta de Davis, y ella rápido se cambia la ropa, y se pone la sudadera negra y las mallas y la falda, las orejas y la cola le salen y se pone la capucha encima. Al final se pone la mascara en el rostro, y Kuroneko Girl sale corriendo del callejón, y da un salto y comienza a volar por el aire, y se va a gran velocidad a la estación de televisión.

Mientras en la estación de televisión...

Toda la gente estaba muy sorprendida y asustada, y otro ataque de digimon, y de nuevo en la estación de televisión. Tai y unos cuantos de los elegidos que estaban disponibles, se aparecen con sus digimon, y entre ellos estaban TK y Kari, y Matt junto a Sora se aparecen, para la sorpresa de todos juntos y tomados de la mano.

Tai se quedó de piedra al verlos tan unidos, y justo en eso Kari suelta una exclamación. -¡Oh Dios mío, mirén es Kuroneko Girl! Exclama Kari totalmente sorprendida y contenta, y apunta al cielo de oriente, y volando a gran velocidad llega Kuroneko Girl. Todos los elegidos se sorprenden, y TK era el único sin prestar mucha atención.

Kari se emociono y hasta Gatomon pudo ver la alegría tan evidente en su rostro, y ella corre al edificio y rápido es seguida por todos. -¡Kari espera! ¡Es muy peligroso entrar sin un plan! Exclama Tai atrás de ella corriendo tan rápido como podía, y Kari sin aminorar el paso sigue adelante con toda confianza. -¡No importa tengo que verla, tengo que ayudar como sea a Kuroneko Girl! Exclama Kari y corre al ascensor.

Todos entrán un poco apretados, y comienzan a subir, y mientras Kuroneko Girl vio al Lizardmon que estaba raro, alimentando su cuerpo con la señal de la antena principal. Kuroneko Girl se detuvo en el aire, y alza su mano derecha, y sostiene su brazo con su mano izquierda en el humero. Kuroneko Girl se prepara y lanza un conjuro. -¡Esfera de Plasma! Exclama Kuroneko Girl y lanza de su mano, una concentrada esfera de energía plasmica, que vuela directo y golpea a Lizardmon directo en su rostro, pero el ataque esta vez no tuvo efecto.

Kuroneko Girl ve como el ataque se disipa sin efecto, y se sorprende. -¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo? Ese ataque nunca antes había fallado. Se dijo a si misma Kuroneko Girl, y justo en ese momento los elegidos llegan y abren la puerta, y entonces algo raro pasa con el cuerpo del Lizardmon.

Kuroneko Girl ve como el Lizardmon se divide en dos, Lizardmon y Dark Lizardmon, y estos se lanzan al ataque de los elegidos desprevenidos. -¡No cuidado! Exclama Kuroneko Girl y se lanza a protegerlos, y Lizardmon lanza un ataque sorpresa, desde sus fauces abiertas.

-¡Rayo de Fuego! Exclama Lizardmon y lanza un potente rayo de fuego y calor, directo a los elegidos, que apenas estaban viendo de que se trata, y en eso aparece Kuroneko Girl de frente y usa una barrera. -¡Barrera Magicocibernética! Exclama Kuroneko Girl y usa toda su fuerza para sostenerla, y el rayo de fuego golpea con inaudita fuerza en la barrera. La barrera resiste hasta que se rompe, justo cuando el ataque termina, y de pronto ella es golpeada por un inesperado coletazo de ambos Lizardmon y Dark Lizardmon, y Kari grita al verla ser atacada y termina en el piso, luego Lizardmon la arroja contra la pared.

Kari al ver la brutalidad de los ataques de inmediato se puso furiosa, y se voltea hacia Gatomon, y lanza su orden.

-¡Gatomon digievoluciona a Angewomon y mata de inmediato a Lizardmon! ¡Ese Lizardmon no merece vivir después de lo que le hizo a Kuroneko Girl, debes matarlo ahora! Exclama Kari furiosa como nunca, y todos se sorprenden de verla tan cólerica como jamás la habían visto así. Ni siquiera esto se parece a cuando Kari se enfrento a Lady Devimon, eso era ira, pero esto era furia asesina. -¿Kari? Pero, ¿qué tienes, por que te pones así? Pregunta Gatomon muy sorprendida de ver a su amiga y compañera tan descompuesta, y Kari se impacienta aun más al ver al par de Digimon malvados ensañarse con Kuroneko Girl, uno la toma del brazo y le rasga su ropa...

Kari no soporta la brutal ofensa a su ídolo, y se pone el doble de furiosa. -¡¡Hazlo Gatomon Digievoluciona ahora, matalos, hazlos pedazos a todos!! Grita Kari sin poder controlar su odio y sus emociones, y Tai ya iba a tratar de calmarla, cuando de pronto Gatomon se cae de rodillas, y se duele por dentro, y la cresta de la luz por un momento cambio, y se convirtió en la cresta de la obscuridad...

Kari al forzar a Gatomon a digievolucionar, ocurre una digievolución distinta de la planeada, la cresta corrupta por los fuertes sentimientos de Kari, su odio y su furia, transforman a Gatomon en vez de Angewomon, en Lady Devimon.

Todos retroceden menos Kari, al ver al ángel caido digital, y Kari al ver a su compañera en su nueva forma alza su mano hacia el par de malvados digimon.

-Lady Devimon ve, destruye a esos horrendos digimon, salva a Kuroneko Girl, salva a mi amiga por favor. Dijo Kari que esta convencida que sigue siendo su amiga y compañera, y Lady Devimon asiente y sonrie. -Si Kari, como ordenes yo lo haré. Dijo Lady Devimon sin una mueca malvada y sin perder el control, como Agumon cuando se transformo en Skullgreymon. Todos se sorprenden de ver a Lady Devimon obedecer a Kari, y mientras los Lizardmon se ocupan en la lucha contra Lady Devimon, Kari corre a atender a Kuroneko Girl, que estaba en el piso semi inmovil, y eso le preocupaba mucho a Kari.

Kari se acerca y revisa a Kuroneko Girl, y ve que la manga derecha de ella estaba destrozada, y se podía ver una serie de marcas fosforecentes blancoazuladas, y su mascara estaba parcialmente destruida. -¡Dios mío! Kuroneko Girl, ¿estas bien? Pregunta Kari mientras se acerca y la ayuda, y Kuroneko Girl al ver a su querida Kari preocupada por ella se ruboriza, sin importar que se transforme en una chica, sus sentimientos siguen igual.

-Estoy bien, solo me tomaron por sorpresa. Dijo Kuroneko Girl mientras se levanta, y justo en eso la mascara se rompe, y Kari que la ve sin su mascara se lleva ambas manos a la boca, por que esta segura de reconocerla. -¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Kuroneko Girl?! Yo te conozco, te he visto antes, por favor dime tu nombre. Dijo Kari totalmente impactada de ver el rostro que se esconde detrás de la mascara, y Kurumi se preocupo mucho de que la reconozca.

Davis estaba muy preocupado de que por fin su secreto esté a punto de ser descubierto, y trato de cubrir su rostro con su mano. -No, no soy nadie, solo soy una sombra oculta en el misterio de la magia, por favor no me pidas que revele el misterio de este rostro. Solo, olvida que viste mi rostro, por favor Kari. Dijo Kurumi con voz queda, en un susurro misterioso, y Kari estaba segura de que ha visto su rostro en otra parte.

Además, ¿por qué se le hace familiar la forma en que su querida Kuroneko Girl pronuncie su nombre?

¿Acasó Kuroneko Girl es...?


	2. El secreto de la existencia de la magia

Capítulo 2. "El secreto de la existencia de la magia"

(Sospechas)

Todos los elegidos estaban muy preocupados y sorprendidos, ya que Kari no se pudo controlar como le pasó a Tai, y ella terminó forzando a Gatomon a digievolucionar cuando ella no estaba lista, y el resultado es que se transformo en Lady Devimon. Además los Lizardmon estaban peleando contra Lady Devimon, y mientras Kari ayudaba a esa extraña pero linda chica, y a Tai le pareció muy hermosa y hasta a Ken le pareció muy atractiva. Kari la ayudo hasta que la mascara se rompe, y ella se queda sorprendida, pero no solo ella si no que varios chicos se quedan impactados de ver las hermosas facciones de aquella chica, pelirroja de ojos azules, y piel blanca y hermosa.

Tai no pudo evitarlo, aun que sea menor le gusto mucho ver ese rostro hermoso, y Ken sintió que algo despertó en su corazón al verla sin la mascara. Kari estaba sumamente impactada, y Kuroneko Girl se cubrió muy apenada, el rostro con su mano izquierda. -Kari, yo, por favor no preguntes por mi nombre ni mi identidad verdadera, este no es el momento. Dijo Kuroneko Girl medio seria aun que apenada, aun siendo una chica en el fondo, Davis/Kurumi ama a Kari, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre será igual.

Kari aun así estaba sumamente impactada de ver su rostro sin su mascara, y le parecía tan familiar su forma de pronunciar su nombre, ¿en dónde Kari ha escuchado esa entonación antes? Le parecen sus ojos, incluso muy familiares, como la forma de ella de sonreir, como la de alguien que ella conoce muy bien...

Kuroneko Girl se levantó y se cubrió su brazo descubierto con pena, y Tai se acerco un poco para verla mejor, y se le hace tan femenina y hermosa su manera de actuar, muy atractiva en todos los sentidos.

Justo en ese momento una pequeña explosión los despierta a todos de la situación que se vive, y Kuroneko Girl se voltea muy preocupada y alarmada, vio a los dos Lizardmon y Dark Lizardmon luchar ferozmente contra Lady Devimon, que necesitaba ayuda.

En ese momento la puerta del techo, la que lleva a la escalera de emergencias, se abré y entrán un grupo de camarógrafos, y el papá de Matt y TK los líderaba, el señor Ishida tomó una de las camáras y comenzó a grabar toda la escena. -Muy bien, hay que grabar todo, esto va a ser la noticia del momento. Dijo el señor Ishida que es muy profesional en su trabajo, y se puso a grabar la escena, y de pronto Dark Lizardmon se voltea y los ataca.

Kuroneko Girl al verlos en peligro, corre para protegerlos, y exclama. -¡No señor Ishida cuidado! Grita Kuroneko Girl su advertencia, y se pone frente al Dark Lizardmon que se lanza contra ella, en un fuerte golpe con su garra, y Kuroneko Girl recibe el golpe, y Kari grita. -¡¡No Kuroneko Girl!! Exclama Kari muy fuerte, y el señor Ishida lanza una exclamación. -¡No Kurumi no te rindas, eres más fuerte que esa cosa! Dijo el señor Ishida revelando sin querer el nombre de Kurumi, y todos se sorprenden pero no tanto como Kari, que se quedó impactada.

En ese momento Kuroneko Girl se levanta, y Dark Lizardmon salta hacia atrás, y Kuroneko Girl alza su mano derecha, la marca mágica sagrada brilla intensamente, y en un resplandor de datos digitales cuadrados de color blanco azulado, y un círculo mágico a sus pies, la ropa de Kuroneko Girl se recompone como si nada, sus heridas se curan en un instante y su mascara regresa en un resplandor de datos mágicos.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos de ver su increíble poder de regeneración, y el señor Ishida graba todo el momento por que sabe que ya viene lo bueno, y Kari estaba muy sorprendida de ver su fuerza tan grande. -Asombroso... Susurra Kari sin aliento al ver sus sorprendentes poderes.

Luego de reparar su ropa y curar sus heridas, Kuroneko Girl hace un movimiento gracioso con su mano derecha, y hace aparecer una carta en su mano, y la acerca a su boca. -Ven mi sirviente, cumple con el pacto, y dame tu fuerza. Dijo Kuroneko Girl en una voz misteriosa, y Kari se queda completamente sorprendida. -¡Magia de Invocación...! Exclama Kari en un susurro sobrecogida por la absoluta emoción de ver de cerca sus asombrosos poderes, y el señor Ishida se queda sorprendido de ver lo que ella planea. -¡Va a usar las Digicartas Mágicas de Invocación! Exclama el señor Ishida sorprendido, y todos los que lo escucharon se sorprenden de ver como sabe tanto, y Kari ahora sabe mucho más de su ídolo, y eso la pone muy contenta.

Luego Kuroneko Girl lanza la carta al aire encima de su cabeza, y lanza su invocación. -¡Ahora ven a mí sirviente, yo te invoco Devidramon! Exclama Kuroneko Girl y la carta brilla, y en un resplandor de luz, aparece el terrible dragón demonio digital Devidramon. La carta regresa a la mano de Kuroneko Girl, y luego ella cruza sus brazos en X a la altura de su pecho, y de las mangas salen unas dagas, y luego descruza sus brazos lista para pelear en serio.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos de verla tan fuerte, y Devidramon se lanza a la orden de Kuroneko Girl al ataque, para ayudar a Lady Devimon, que luchaba contra el malvado Lizardmon. De un coletazo, Devidramon le quito de encima a Lady Devimon ese molesto Lizardmon, y luego el malvado Dark Lizardmon lanza su ataque de garra fulminante, pero Kuroneko Girl desapareció de donde ella estaba parada, para reaparecer a un lado de él en el aire, y le dio una tremenda patada en la cara.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos de su gran fuerza, y de inmediato al caer al piso, Kuroneko Girl le arroja una de sus dagas, y le apunta con su mano derecha. -Estas acabado, con esa daga en el pecho es tu fin. ¡Consumación de la Obscuridad! Exclama Kuroneko Girl y de su mano sale una esfera de energía, que impacta de lleno en Dark Lizardmon, y la energía de la daga se activa y absorbe toda la energía de Dark Lizardmon, retroalimentándose a si misma hasta que explota y el digimon obscuro es borrado instantaneamente.

De inmediato Kuroneko Girl saca una carta, y los datos de Dark Lizardmon son encerrados en esta carta, y ella la sella con su poder mágico misterioso. -Pacto de Demonios, ahora yo controló tus poderes y tu vida, abréte Puerta Demoniaca. Dijo Kuroneko Girl y su poder vínculo con magia a Dark Lizardmon con ella, y lo convirtió en un nuevo y valioso sirviente, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver estas actividades tan misteriosas de ella.

Kari sentía mucha curiosidad, y solo pensaba en luchar a su lado, y ayudarla en todo, pero sobretodo descubrir su verdadera identidad.

Luego de eso Kuroneko Girl se voltea, y ve a Devidramon y a Lady Devimon luchando contra el malvado Lizardmon, y ella se transporta con magia, instantaneamente de un sitio a otro, y aparece al lado de Lady Devimon y sonrie. -Me da gusto ver que no te corrompiste Lady Devimon, eso fue por que Kari no tenía ningún odio verdadero, solo era la necesidad de ayudarme. Por eso no te paso nada malo, su intención era buena no mala, me da mucho gusto verte bien y fuerte. Dijo Kuroneko Girl como si la conociera, y Lady Devimon se quedó sorprendida de ver como la conoce, y sonrió un poco por que tiene una sospecha de quién es ella realmente. -Gracias por tus palabras, pero espero poder hablar un poco más después, primero hay que derrotar a ese Lizardmon malvado. Dijo Lady Devimon con una sonrisa amable, y Kuroneko Girl asintió y sonrió ella también. -Es verdad, luego hablamos, ahora Devidramon ataca a Lizardmon por favor. Dijo Kuroneko Girl con una sonrisa, y Devidramon asintió y extendió sus alas, y alza el vuelo, desde el aire le dio un ataque de viento huracanado tan fuerte, que Lizardmon tuvo que sujetarse con sus garras del piso, para no salir volando.

Lady Devimon uso eso para atacar con su poder especial. -¡Honda de la Obscuridad! Exclama Lady Devimon con su ataque uno de los más fuertes que existen, y le dio de lleno en el cuerpo a Lizardmon, y lo aturdió por un momento.

Kuroneko Girl vio su oportunidad, y uso su magia. -Llego la hora, este es tu fin Lizardmon, ¡Pulso de Sombras! Exclama Kuroneko Girl y lanza su daga, infundida con una mortifera energía obscura, y esta vuela directo y golpea en la cabeza y la mascara metalica de Lizardmon, y un momento después lo destruye por completo.

Los datos de Lizardmon los absorbe Kuroneko Girl en una carta, y con su magia le hace lo mismo, vínculandola con ella para usarla como su sirviente.

La batalla termino y Devidramon regreso al interior de la carta, y Lady Devimon regreso a ser Gatomon, y Kari estaba más impactada y mucho más contenta que nunca, por que pudo ver de cerca a su ídolo, y su compañera la ayudo.

Kari se acerco a Kuroneko Girl, y la abrazo con mucho gusto y afecto, y Kuroneko Girl se ruboriza mucho sin querer, y se voltea y ve a su amada Kari, abrazándola justo como a ella le gusta. -Ah K-Kari, no por favor suéltame tengo que irme, ya termino la emergencia. Dijo Kuroneko Girl muy apenada y ruborizada, y Kari abrazando a su ídolo no quería soltarla nunca. -No quiero que te vayas, Kurumi. Jijijiji, ahora ya sé tu nombre, y quiero ser tu amiga Kurumi, quiero defender la ciudad contigo Kurumi, y también quiero saber magia y a que escuela asistes, para ir a verte. Dijo Kari muy contenta y sincera, y Kuroneko Girl se ruborizó, y se apartó de ella. -Ya te dije, no puedo exponerte, ni tampoco puedo darte poderes mágicos lo siento. Sobre mi identidad, prefiero que finjas que nunca escuchaste mi nombre, es peligroso un enemigo podría víncularte conmigo y ponerte en peligro. Dijo Kuroneko Girl medio seria, y Kari se sintió tan contenta de ver su nobleza. -No Kurumi, no puedo aun que yo quiera olvidarte nunca, por que eres mi amiga aun que no quieras. Yo estoy involucrada en muchas cosas complejas, y quiero ayudar a defender el digimundo y el mundo real. Dijo Kari sincera y muy firme en su deseo, Kuroneko Girl suspira por que puede ver su valor, aun Tai no es tan valiente como Kari.

Kuroneko Girl se aparta al ver que se acercan los demás, y Kari se acerca con un rostro muy preocupado. -No por favor, no te vayas amiga, quiero saber más de ti, quiero ser tu amiga y compañera en la lucha, tu no luchas sola Kurumi, ¡me tienes a mí a tu lado para apoyarte! Exclama Kari que siente ya no poder más con sus sentimientos, y con esas palabras, Kari sin saberlo enamoro aun más a Davis/Kurumi, y ella se puso aun más roja de la cara, pero su mascara la cubre, y Kari pudo ver una sútil sonrisa.

Kuroneko Girl asintió y en sus ojos, Kari pudo ver algo misterioso. -Gracias Kari, no sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mí. Pero aun así, me tengo que ir, pero yo siempre estaré cerca para proteger esta ciudad, y al digimundo. Dijo Kuroneko Girl y se retira volando por el cielo, y Kari la vio retirarse y sintió deseos de ir con ella, y saber su identidad verdadera, y a que escuela asiste.

Pero en ese momento TK es el primero en acercarse, y sonrie un poco. -Kari, que bueno que ya se fue esa chica fenómeno, tan rara. Dijo TK hablando mal de nuevo de Kuroneko Girl, y Kari se voltea sorprendida y molesta, de ver como de nuevo esta dudando de ella, aun que la vio. -¡TK! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de lo que has visto? Es increíble que aun ahora, hables mal de Kuroneko Girl, sobretodo cuando ella nos salvo a todos. Dijo Kari bastante molesta con él por no creer en la magia, y TK se encogió de hombros, y medio indiferente contesto. -Pues yo creo que esos efectos especiales estaban muy pasados de moda, además todos sabemos que la magia no existe. Dijo TK de nuevo négando la magia, y esto puso muy molesta a Kari, y el resto de los chicos vieron al señor Ishida, recoger las grabaciones y demás material.

Kari se molesta de ver a TK, como es un descreído con la magia. -Eres un tonto TK, aun cuando Kuroneko Girl luchó tan fuerte y se mostró tan bien, tú te lo pierdes todo. Por negar lo más evidente, y que hasta tu papá sabe que es real e inegable. Dijo Kari muy molesta con su dizque mejor amigo, y TK seguía discutiendo con Kari sobre lo que vieron.

Luego todos se retiran al primer piso, la situación ya se estaba tranquilizando, y la actividad esa tarde noche ya estaba normalizándoce.

Pero, mientras todos discutían a su manera de lo que pasó, cierta persona misteriosa estaba en el interior de una habitación a obscuras. Observando los movimientos de Kuroneko Girl, su enemiga, y sonreía malvado por que la magia si existe, y muchas veces es usada para el mal, por gente malvada como este misterioso enemigo...

Mientras en otra parte...

Kuroneko Girl aterriza en la boca del callejón, dónde esta localizado el bar mágico, el callejón del gato, y el bar que es en realidad punto de reunión para muchas personas que son usuarios de la magia. El club del Gato Negro, un lugar que Davis descubrió por accidente cuando estaba dolido por su amor no correspondido por Kari.

Davis había vuelto a su forma original, y al acercarse a la puerta del club, está se abré sin que toque para dar la clave. Davis se sorprende, pero entrá discretamente en el interior, y al entrar puede ver el salón de la izquierda vació, aun es temprano para que haya chicos por ahí, pero lo más raro era que el salón de la derecha estaba abierto.

Varias chicas en el interior se le quedaron viendo, y Davis se sintió incomodo por las miradas de algunas de ellas, y del salón de la derecha se acerca una mujer bellísima de largo cabello dorado plateado, en cascada por su espalda, y los ojos eran verdes, alta mucho más alta que las mujeres normales, y de pantalones de vestir negros, con una camisa negra y un saco negro también.

Aquella mujer es la razón de que él esté aquí en primer lugar, ella es una bruja de alto nivel, la más poderosa de todo japón, y ella finge ser solo una maestra, pero en realidad es mucho más.

La mujer rubia plateada se voltea a ver a las chicas, y sonrie. -Lo siento chicas, pero tengo un asunto que resolver, vean los documentos con cuidado, y luego deciden cuando regrese con una amiga. Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio plateado, y se voltea hacia Davis, y le indica con un gesto la puerta del fondo.

Davis suspira, y sigue por el camino indicado, y la mujer lo sigue hasta que abre la puerta, y la cierra detrás de él. Davis se sienta en la silla que la mujer le indica, y luego suspira cuando ella se sienta frente a él, del otro lado de un simple escritorio.

Tal como esa primera vez que estuvo aquí...

La mujer llamada Hisui Shirohime, es maestra en la escuela de Davis, y ella siempre ha estado interesada en el potencial de él y de Kari, pero la verdadera identidad de esta poderosa mujer es Kristeva Eckhardt, la más poderosa bruja de todo japón.

Ella se dedica a reclutar a las jovencitas con corazón puro, y creyentes en la magia, y las transforma en chicas mágicas para defender las ciudades que habiten, de las fuerzas del mal. Pero, un día ella vio a Davis llorando por su fuerte amor no correspondido por Kari, y se acercó a él con la propocición de cumplir su deseo y enamorar a Kari de él.

Desesperado como estaba por recibir el amor de Kari, aceptó y recibió una invitación al Club del Gato Negro, y como Kristeva fue quién lo recluto, él termina convertido en mitad chica, mitad digimon femenina, y chico con poderes mágicos de invocación, y por si fuera poco, descubrió que el club también sabe del digimundo, y tiene tratos con los digimon de toda clase.

Por lo que ahora Davis es uno de los pocos elegidos mágicos que existen, y Kristeva solo esta esperando una oportunidad para reclutar a Kari también, pero Davis no quiere que pase eso.

Davis recordó todo eso, y se concentró en Kristeva sentada con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su computadora, viendo todas las grabaciones de sus hazañas. Luego apaga la pantalla y se voltea. -Has hecho un trabajo admirable Davis, salvaste al señor Ishida, y lograste impresionar a Kari. Muy buen trabajo. Dijo Kristeva y abre un cajón del escritorio, y saca un mazo de cartas.

Davis se prepara para recibir su recompenza, y Kristeva revuelve las cartas las corta, en tres mazos, y le pide que escoja uno de los mazos. Davis a punta al del centro, y Kristeva descarta los otros dos y revuelve el del centro, y luego las despliega en abanico frente a Davis. -Ahora escoje siete de dónde quieras. Dijo Kristeva con una sonrisa, y Davis alargo su mano y saco una por una las siete cartas, y las dejo boca abajo, y Kristeva las va volteando una por una.

Kristeva las observa y sonrie. -Muy bien, te salieron Gatomon, energía de luz, el hechizo espada de fuego, el encantamiento únion de fuerzas, el conjuro umbra de espíritus, una carta de runas mágicas digitales, y una nueva transformación digimon Mikemon. Muy bien Davis, puedes tomarlas. Dijo Kristeva con una sonrisa, y Davis asintió y se llevo las nuevas cartas mágicas, aun que parezcan ordinarias en realidad son armas y herramientas poderosas.

Davis sonrió por que ya tiene nuevas cartas, para seguir enfrentando a los futuros villanos, y eso esta muy bien, y ahora Kristeva sonrie y lo lleva a otra habitación adjunta, y le pide que se cambie en Kurumi, y Davis suspira por que ya sabe lo que le toca, ahora a él le toca entrenar a las próximas chicas mágicas, y no le queda de otra es parte de su trabajo como súper héroe/heroina.

Davis se transforma en Kurumi, y Kristeva con una sonrisa le pasa una ropa de color blanco en su totalidad, y un báculo de diseño un poco extraño. -¿Para qué es la ropa? ¿Y el báculo? La verdad no me gusta usar un báculo o armas de ese tipo, se me hacen estorbosas, y no es mi estilo ni mi clase. Dijo Kurumi viendo la ropa con los ojos entre cerrados, y Kristeva sonrie y se ríe. -Jijijiji, esta ropa te va a sentar muy bien, además para entrenar a las novatas necesitas verte como tu nueva clase, ahora seras una bella sacerdotisa. Las chicas necesitan que te veas más hermosa, y como eres una veterana muy famosa, verte mostrándo algo más de piel les va a infundir valor, para eso el báculo y la ropa. Dijo Kristeva mientras le da la ropa, y Kurumi suspira un poco. -¿Sacerdotisa? La verdad prefiero ser Invocadora o Hechicera, pero no me atrae mucho la idea de ser Sacerdotisa. Dijo Kurumi sincera, y Kristeva asintió. -Es verdad, Invocadora es una clase favorita para muchas, hay la posibilidad de magia sin mucho esfuerzo, y la ayuda de poderosos sirvientes, y Hechicera es la clase poderosa por excelencia, lo tiene todo encatamientos, conjuros, armas, invocaciones, armas mentales, recursos de emergencia y mucho más, sin mencionar que puede ser hechicera de varios tipos. Pero, para esta misión es necesario que aprendas las bondades de la clase sacerdotal, y la magia de luz, recuerda que aun te falta dominar a la perfección los Digicristaloids Mágicos, y solo hay cuatro clases con acceso a estos, que son: Sacerdotisa, Invocadora, Necromaga, y Hechicera Solo estas clases tienen permitido usar los Digicristaloids, y hay muy pocos usuarios de magia que puedan dominarlos. Dijo Kristeva que ella misma es de la clase de las brujas, una especialización de la clase de mago obscuro, y que también puede usar los Digicristaloids Mágicos, pero no tan bien como las cuatro clases "Primordiales" Qué son la base y el tronco de la sabiduría humana y digimon de la magia.

Kurumi asiente y se cambia de ropa, luego Kristeva la ve como se nota un poco la diferencia, y sonrie muy feliz. -Es notorio como te ves más hermosa, pero, ¿no sería bueno que con magia aumentes el tamaño de tus pechos? Así luciría aun mejor el atuendo. Dijo Kristeva con una sonrisa pícara, y Kurumi frunce el ceño, y se molesta. -No pienso permitirme disfrutar demasiado de este cuerpo, así como estoy, esta bien. Dijo Kurumi medio seria, pero era Davis quién contestaba, y Kristeva asiente y sonrie. -Esta bien, tú te lo pierdes, es muy típico de tu estilo, aun que creo que más bien lo haces para estar más cerca de Kari. No creas que no he visto como te gusta parecerte a ella, el cabello corto lacio, la altura, el tamaño de los pechos en ambas, en definitiva, te gusta vivir sintiéndo como una parte de Kari vive en ti. Eso es muy romántico de cierta forma, Davis, Kurumi, estas sintiéndo ese amor por Kari, ¿no es verdad? Dijo Kristeva pícara y sabía que tenía razón, y Kurumi respinga y se pone toda roja de la cara, y se pone muy nerviosa y no supo que contestar.

Kristeva le pide que cambie el color de su cabello a rosa durazno, y el color del pelo de su cola de gato a blanco, para que haga juego con su ropa. Luego se alegra de verla más hermosa.

Kristeva se rió de ella, y la llevo medio molesta, al salón de la derecha en la entrada, para ir a ver a las nuevas reclutas a chicas mágicas.

Mientras en otra parte...

De camino a la recidencia Kamiya, Kari vio como Matt y Sora fueron descubiertos mientras se besaban, y esto puso a Tai furioso, pero eso no era todo, ya que Matt dijo que no estaba enamorado ni interesado en Jun, y eso explicaba algunas cosas del comportamiento de Davis.

Tai estuvo a punto de golpear a Matt, ya que él también alberga sentimientos por Sora, pero al final Joe los separa y los tranquiliza a los dos.

Luego de eso, Tai estaba muy serio y molesto con su dizque mejor amigo, y Kari no sabía como animarlo hasta que de prontó, corriendo vino Davis. -Chicos, perdón por llegar tarde, supe lo del ataque, y vine tan rápido como pude. Pero, veo que ya todo termino, lo siento. Dijo Davis apenado por llegar tarde, o mejor dicho eso fingia, para que nadie sospeche, Kari especialmente, que estuvo justo en medio de todo detrás de la mascara y la identidad de Kuroneko Girl.

Todos se voltean y tienen variadas reacciones, y TK dijo. -Esto es tan propio de ti Davis, llegar tarde incluso en las emergencias. Ni te hubieras molestado en venir. Dijo TK un poco altanero y molesto de verlo, y Davis fingió que estaba apenado. -Lo siento, trate de venir y de hacer algo, pero el tráfico no me dejo avanzar. Dijo Davis usando una historia convincente, y todos hicieron diversos rostros algunas muecas y demás, pero Kari un poco preocupada se acercó. -Oye Davis, ¿cómo esta Jun? Ya supimos lo de Matt y Sora, y me preocupa tu hermana. Dijo Kari sincera, y de inmediato el ambiente cambió, a uno medio hostil hacia Matt, y un poco compasivo hacia Davis.

-Ah, no te preocupes Kari, Jun ya comprendió que Matt no la amaba, y que solo la uso probablemente para acercarse a Sora. Pero, no hay problema Kari, Jun esta bien la herida es reciente, pero ella no va a permitir que eso la detenga. Dijo Davis sonriendo confiado, y todos se alegraron de oir eso, pero aun así estaban molestos con Matt por engañar a Jun de ese modo.

Luego de eso Davis se acerca a Ken, y sonrie un poco. -Ken perdón por que casi se me olvida, aquí tengo tu regalo, Yolei y yo queríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta en tu honor, por que volvíste. Aun estamos a tiempo, si quieres. Dijo Davis medio apenado de que casi se le olvida, y Yolei asintió. -Es verdad, ven Ken vamos a tu casa para celebrar tu retorno, gracias a Dios, Davis recordó ese detalle. Dijo Yolei con ganas de festejar a su novio, y Ken se sintió contento y apreciado. -Muchas gracias amigos, no es necesario que me festejen, de veras. Dijo Ken medio apenado, y Davis sonrió. -Claro que es necesario, eres nuestro amigo muy querido, y yo deseo ir a la fiesta. Dijo Davis sincero y con ganas de celebrar a su amigo, y Kari se sorprendio de esta conversación.

Nunca se imagino que Ken fuera tan querido por Davis, de Yolei ya se lo esperaba es su novio y todo, y Kari sintió algo de curiosidad. TK se acercó mientras que los demás ya se retiraban, y vio a Kari que estaba pensativa. -Ven Kari, hay que irnos ya, podemos ver a los demás mañana. Dijo TK con ganas de acompañar a Kari a su casa, y ella se voltea. -Espera un poco, tengo que hacer algo. Dijo Kari medio apurada, por que el trio de Davis Yolei y Ken, ya se iban por otra calle, y Kari la verdad tenía ganas de ir a esa fiesta ella también.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Olvidaste algo? Pregunta TK medio curioso, y Kari de veras sentía ganas de ir a la fiesta, y se voltea e inventa una excusa. -Lo siento TK, podrás acompañarme otro día, es que tengo que ir a casa de... err... Ken, y tal vez pasar a la casa de Davis, para saludar a Jun, y ver como esta y todo. Dijo Kari no muy convencida ella misma de sus palabras, pero ya las dijo, y no debe retractarse.

TK se sorprende un poco, pero asiente y sonrie ligeramente. -Ah... seguro, te veo mañana Kari. Dijo TK esta vez sin sospechar ya que estaba cansado, y Kari se alegro de que no dijo nada, y se retira rápido para alcanzar a Davis Yolei y Ken, antes de que se fueran.

Mientras que Gatomon sonrió y sus sospechabas apuntaban a Davis, ya que le parece que se comporta un poco raro. Con estos pensamientos, Gatomon decide ella también ir a esa fiesta, para ver que pasa con Davis.

(Entrenamiento)

Davis y Yolei estaban muy contentos, por la fiesta que planearon, y el regalo que Davis ya había preparado con bastante anticipación. Ken se sentía muy contento de pasar tiempo con Yolei, y con su mejor amigo Davis, al llegar a la casa de la familia Ichijouji, los tres se sorprenden de ver llegar a Kari junto a Gatomon, y ambas estaban sin aliento, por que corrieron gran parte del camino para no llegar tarde. -Chicos... huff... yo... huff... también... huff... quiero estar en la fiesta. Dijo Kari sin aliento y bastante agitada, y Gatomon estaba igual, y Davis y Yolei se acercan. -Cielos, no tenían que sobre exitarse de ese modo, solo es una pequeña fiesta de amigos nada más. Dijo Davis medio preocupado por el esfuerzo que ambas hicieron, las luces del alumbrado público se encendieron, y Yolei sonrie. -Por mí no hay problema, pueden estar en la fiesta, ahora recuerdo que Hawkmon me dijo que ya nos estaba esperando adentró. Vamos, ven Ken quiero mostrarte el regalo que te prepare. Dijo Yolei con gusto, y Ken sonrió, y Davis se voltea. -Yo también tengo un regalo especial, para ti Ken, espero que te guste. Dijo Davis sonriendo muy lindo, y Ken se alegro bastante.

Kari no traía nada, y eso la hizo sentir un poco mal, sobretodo al ver que tanto Davis como Yolei, procuraron traer un regalo para Ken, y ella se disculpa. -Lo siento, no traje nada Ken, espero que puedas perdonar mi falta. Dijo Kari medio apenada, y Ken sonrió. -No hace falta Kari, el regalo de Yolei y Davis puede ser tomado como tuyo, también eres mi amiga. Dijo Ken sonriendo alegre, y Kari se sintió aliviada de ver que no lo tomo mal, y eso la hizo sentir aliviada.

Luego de eso, todos entrán en el departamento, y rápido Yolei y Davis, preparan un pastel que sacaron del refrigerador. Kari sentía que ella y Gatomon estaban en un evento privado, pero la curiosidad la mataba, ella necesitaba ver como es Davis más de cerca, y con sus amigos. Por que sentía una curiosidad especial por él, en cuanto a Gatomon, ella vigilaba de cerca a Davis, por que tenía una sospecha.

Tal vez aun que sea de lo más extraño, Davis sea en realidad Kuroneko Girl, era una tonteria por que Davis es un chico, y Kuroneko Girl es una chica, pero Gatomon tenía un presentimiento por la forma de dirigirse de Kuroneko Girl hacia ella.

Solamente Davis se preocupa por el estado del corazón de Kari, y solo él sabría juzgar si sus sentimientos eran corruptos o buenos, aun que descontrolados.

Por eso cuando Kuroneko Girl hablo de Kari con tanta seguridad, como si la conociera de muchos años, eso la puso a pensar, en que aun que sea improbable o loco, tal vez Kuroneko Girl es Davis en realidad.

Después de todo, Kuroneko Girl o también llamada Kurumi, es obvio que se transforma y con magia, ¿por qué no? Hasta puede cambiar de genero, por loco que parezca esta idea, más parece darle sentido a todo lo relacionado con Kuroneko Girl, y con el deseo de Kari de acercarse a ella, es por que en realidad es Davis.

Mientras Gatomon estaba pensando en estas cosas, Kari se acercó a la cocina, y se asoma por la puerta para ver a Davis y a Yolei, preparando el pastel de celebración para Ken. Esto sorprende a Kari, ver como Davis se mueve y se esmera en agradarle a su mejor amigo Ken, y esto le agrado ver, lo bueno que es Davis con sus amigos, no solo con ella como pensaba.

Davis se voltea con la charola en sus brazos, y sale de la cocina seguido de Yolei, y los dos se acercan a un muy feliz de sentirse querido, Ken Ichijouji.

Ken se ruborizó mucho, y siente una alegría especial por estar con sus amigos y novia, y en ese momento llegan Hawkmon y Wormmon con amplias sonrisas, y todos se alegran y disfrutan de la fiesta.

Más tarde...

Davis estaba recogiendo un poco las cosas tiradas en el piso, había un poco de desorden pero él estaba limpiando. Kari sale del baño de la casa de Ken, y ve a Davis como estaba ordenando todo. Kari se alegro de verlo ordenado, no como Tai que no sabe ni lo que tiene en su habitación.

Kari se acerca, y sonriendo empieza a ayudar a Davis, con la limpieza de la fiesta. -Me da gusto ver como eres muy bueno Davis, a Ken le gusto mucho la fiesta, y todos nos divertímos gracias Davis. Oye, sobre esa sita, ¿qué tal el fin de semana vamos juntos a ese sitio que me dijiste? ¿Qué te parece? Dijo Kari con una sonrisa, mientras ayuda a limpiar, y Davis se voltea y sonrie. -Claro Kari, me parece muy bien, este fin de semana será muy bueno e interesante, te lo puedo asegurar. Dijo Davis confiado en sorprender y agradar a Kari, y ella sonrie muy contenta pero un poco intrigada, ya que desea saber adónde piensa llevarla Davis con tanto interés.

Un poco más tarde...

Davis había salido de casa de Ken, y acompaño a Kari hasta su casa, luego se regreso al club del gato negro, para continuar con el entrenamiento. Al entrar se transforma en Kuroneko Girl, pero se viste diferente, al salir de la habitación dónde se cambió, las chicas voltearon y vieron a una bellísima chica de cabello rosa durazno, y de preciosos ojos azules, con cola blanca de gato y orejas rosas de gato.

Kurumi adopto su otra identidad, no la de la invocadora Kuroneko Girl, si no la de Krisse Neko la sacerdotisa de la luz eterna. Krisse sonrie encantadoramente y hace una reverencia. -Mucho gusto en conocerlas, soy Krisse Neko sacerdotisa de la luz eterna, y seré su instructora en el uso de la magia. Dijo Krisse con una sonrisa hermosa y ángelical, y las chicas quedan encantadas con su atractivo tan grande.

Kristeva sonrie encantada y satisfecha de ver a su favorito, Davis con la capacidad única de encarnar a la perfección múltiples identidades mágicas simúltaneas. Ningún otro mago de su nivel o superior, puede hacer lo mismo, el shock psíquico los aplastaría sin problemas, pero Davis es un experto en la habilidad mágica de la transformación y la transmutación, lo que le permite encarnar todas las chicas mágicas que quiera.

En pocas palabras, Davis es un ejécito de un solo hombre con la capacidad de ser cualquier tipo de soldado que quiera. Una armería mágica viviente y ambulante...

Krisse sonriendo alegre, hace un gesto con su mano, y hace aparecer una carta mágica. Todas las chicas estaban esperando esto, el inicio de su formación como chicas mágicas. -Digicarta Mágica, energizar, activa modo de iniciación. Dijo Krisse con una sonrisa, y la carta brilla y comienza a cargar energía. -Ahora no se asusten, las voy a transformar en chicas mágicas, para eso sus cuerpos deben volverse mitad digimon, y deben de albergar un digimon en su interior. Sentirán algo un poco raro, es solo la transformación y la adquisición de la marca mágica sagrada, al tenerla sus deseos se van a cumplir, y podrán convertirse en chicas mágicas que defiendan el mundo y la ciudad dónde viven. Dijo Krisse con una sonrisa delicada, y Kristeva asintió. -Llego la hora, niñas van a comenzar un viaje largo, pero que les traera alegría y amor, el poder mágico será albergado en sus cuerpos, depende de ustedes como y de que forma crecerá. Dijo Kristeva con sinceridad, y luego la energía de la carta en la mano de Krisse se dispara como varios rayos de luz, y las chicas gritan algunas con sorpresa al salirles la cola y las orejas de distintas formas, y cada una se unió a un digimon diferente.

Luego de eso, Kristeva tomó el mando, y se voltea hacia Krisse. -Buen trabajo Krisse, ahora puedes descansar. Yo me encargo desde aquí, mañana te espera una nueva asignación, por ahora regresa a tu casa y descansa. Dijo Kristeva sonriendo amable, y Krisse asiente y se retira para cambiarse de ropa, y después regresar a su casa, era una noche un poco larga y ya quería que terminara.

Krisse contenta se retira a su casa, y mientras esta pensando en varias cosas, su vida esta lejos de ser normal, pero de todos modos ella no va a permitir que nada malo le pase a sus seres queridos.

Especialmente a Kari...

Krisse sonrie contenta, por que mañana empieza una etapa dura, pero necesaria, para el entrenamiento de las nuevas chicas mágicas. Como veterana en los combates mágicos, Krisse recipiente nuevo de Davis, no debe fallar. Después de todo Davis la creo con su magia y sus pensamientos, igual que a las otras...

-Tee hee, no te preocupes Davis, yo no fallare en esta misión, el portador de los milagros encontrará que la sacerdotisa de la luz eterna, también tiene varios trucos bajo su manga. Ya lo verás Davis querido. Se dijo a si misma Krisse con una sonrisa hermosa, mientras camina tranquila a la recidencia Motomiya, con las manos juntas detrás de ella.

Krisse sonrie y planea muy bien todo lo de mañana, para estar lista para esa misión tan importante.

Mientras en otra parte...

Gatomon estaba saltando por los techos de la ciudad, mientras esta buscando la casa de Davis, pero le era difícil encontrarla por que en la noche todas se parecen. Gatomon se había salido de la casa de Kari, para encontrar las respuestas a sus sospechas.

Gatomon esta casi segura de que Kuroneko Girl es en realidad, Davis, transformado por la magia en una chica mágica de extraordinarios poderes, hasta Gatomon esta impresionada por ella y eso no es fácil.

-No entiendo por que Davis no nos confia su secreto, especialmente a Kari, ya que estoy segura de que ganaría muchos y muy buenos puntos con ella, o en su defecto tal vez pierda puntos o hasta la amistad de Kari. Si, eso debe ser, Davis tiene miedo al rechazo, pero estoy segura de poder ayudarlo. Se dijo Gatomon a sí misma, y mientras salta otro techo con gracia y agilidad, la luna ya casi estaba llena y había más luz en la noche gracias a eso.

Gatomon volteo desde un techo, y vio a una chica desconocida en la calle, tenía el cabello más hermoso que haya visto nunca, de color rosa durazno, y ojos azules preciosos, y Gatomon se quedó sorprendida de lo que vio, ya que estaba convencida de que esa chica era Davis, pero con otra identidad.

Gatomon salta al piso y se acerca, y le habla para detenerla. -Espera, finalmente te encontré. Dijo Gatomon detrás de la chica de cabello rosa, y Krisse se voltea con sus manos juntas por detrás. -¿Oh? Gatomon, tal como pensé, me estabas buscando, ¿verdad? Dijo Krisse usando su poder de adivinación, y ella ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, y Gatomon se acercó un poco. -Te estaba buscando Davis, por que yo sé que eres Davis, ya lo supe todo. Por alguna razón aprendiste magia, y le has estado ocultando a los demás tu identidad secreta, pero piensó que Kari le gustaria mucho saber todo esto. Dijo Gatomon sincera expresando lo que piensa, y Krisse sonrie bellamente y se acerca. -La verdad, mis superiores quieren reclutar a Kari, y despertar su talento mágico dormido, pero yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo, no quiero exponer a Kari a este mundo tan peligroso. Por eso mantengo mi identidad en secreto, para no ponerla en peligro, el enemigo aun no aparece, pero ya no debe tardar en hacerse presente. Dijo Krisse sincera, y Gatomon se sorprende de lo que escucha, y Krisse alza su mano derecha, y muestra el dorso de esta, y sonrie. -Esta es ls marca de los _Despertados_ la marca mágica sagrada, todas son distintas y tienen sus propios poderes, y la mía no es la excepción. Está se llama: _Prodigió Divino _y es una de las más poderosas, todo esto te lo digo Gatomon, por que ahora mismo te convertiras en mi compañera, necesito de todas formas ayuda para entrenar a las nuevas reclutas hasta que estén listas. Dijo Krisse y sonrie misteriosa, y en sus ojos se ve como se enciende un fuego azul sobrenatural, y con un gesto hace aparecer una carta.

Gatomon se sorprende y retrocede un poco. -¡Espera! ¿Vas a encerrarme en esa carta? ¡No por favor, yo quiero ayudarte pero no de esa forma! Dijo Gatomon alarmada, y Krisse sonrie. -No hay problema, no te voy a encerrar, al contrario solo tomare prestada un poco de tu energía, y de tus datos para crear con magia un digifamiliar, una especie de gemela para ti que sirva como compañera para mí. De hecho, ya tengo la carta de Gatomon, parece que es el destino quién ha decidido juntar nuestros caminos Gatomon. Dijo Krisse con una sonrisa, y de pronto lanza la carta al aire, y hace unos gestos con los brazos, y las manos, y de pronto aparece un cículo mágico a sus pies, y un triangulo mágico debajo de Gatomon.

Una luz cegadora y Gatomon no puede resistir lo que le pasa, y Krisse sonrie al ver como la magia funciona...

(Identidad)

Al siguiente día en la recidencia Kamiya, Kari despierta de pronto, sintiendo como si alguien la hubiera llamado hace un momento.

Una voz poderosa y misteriosa, y al voltear pudo ver a Gatomon profundamente dormida, y se sorprende de haber tenido un sueño tan vivido.

Una chica vestida de blanco con un báculo, y orejas y cola de gato, le estaba hablando y luego de pronto Kari, quién sabe por que pero la termina besando, y le da las gracias por algo.

Kari se ruboriza mucho al pensar en eso, y esa chica se parecía a Kuroneko Girl, pero diferente, con un fleco en su frente que cubre su ojo derecho.

Kari se levanta y se viste para estar lista para este día, al poco rato Gatomon despertó, y volteo hacia Kari y la vio fijo por un rato. -¿Pasa algo Gatomon? Pregunta Kari intrigada por si mirada tan fija, y Gatomon sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -No es nada Kari. Dijo Gatomon sonriendo medio misteriosa, y Kari se sintió extrañada de verla medio rara, como diferente a otros días.

Más tarde...

Dentró del salón de clases, de la clase 2-C una muy preocupada Kari, voltea a la silla vacia de Davis, junto a la ventana.

Esta mañana, Davis no estaba por ninguna parte, y no lo vio en los casilleros, ni tampoco contestó sus mensajes. Era muy extraño no ver a Davis durante la mañana, y Kari se sentía un poco inquieta al no verlo. En ese momento TK se voltea y la ve preocupada y sonrie. -No hay por que preocuparse tanto, es Davis al rato aparece. Dijo TK sin tomarlo en cuenta, y con indiferencia se voltea, pero Kari no puede hacer lo mismo, ella le debe muchas cosas a Davis.

Kari suspira y le contesta muy seria. -No puedo ser como tú, TK. Davis es un amigo querido por mí, y yo me preocupo por él por razones de mucho peso, yo no puedo ignorar si él de pronto desaparece, por que eso sería egoísta de mi parte. Yo no puedo ser tan cruel y fría con él, como tú lo eres, además... Davis si cree como yo en la magia, y eso significa mucho para mí. Dijo Kari muy seria y directa, y TK respinga por que no esperaba que Kari lo atacara de esa forma, y todo por Davis...

TK no le contestó nada a Kari, para no discutir con ella, pero él estaba furioso con Davis por poner a Kari de su lado, y en contra de él. Kari desvió la mirada de TK, y se voltea al reloj en la pared, la clase esta a punto de comenzar y el maestro ya casi llega, y aun ni señales de Davis.

Un rato después suena la campana, y el maestro entrá, y luego de los saludos iniciales, el maestro dio un anuncio muy especial. -Muy bien, hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante con nosotros, acaba de ser transferida, y espero que se lleven bien. Ya puedes entrar. Dijo el maestro con una sonrisa, y la puerta corrediza se abre, y toda la clase se queda sorprendida de ver a una chica tan bella, de ojos azules y piel blanca, de cabello rosa durazno, y sonrisa encantadora.

Kari se quedó totalmente sorprendida, era la misma chica de sus sueños, la reconoció de inmediato por su rostro y sus labios, los mismos que ella en el sueño beso tantas pero tantas veces. Kari se ruboriza mucho y trata de esconder su rostro para que no la vean, y ella estaba muy sorprendida, ¿esa chica es real? ¿No era solo un sueño?

Kari no sabe por que...

Pero...

En esa chica hay algo familiar, y misterioso...

Todos se le quedan viendo a la nueva estudiante, y ella se acerca a la pizarra y escribe su nombre, luego se da la vuelta, y hace su presentación. -Mucho gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Horokina Krisse, y espero que todos nos llevemos bien. Dijo Krisse con una sonrisa linda y especial, y todos los chicos, y hasta algunas chicas se le quedaron viendo de forma especial.

Kari no pudo evitar ruborizarse al hacer contacto visual con ella, y hasta TK se ruborizo bastante y sin querer se pone nervioso frente a ella. Krisse sonriendo pasó de largo a Kari sentada al lado de TK, y ella se da la vuelta y la sigue con la mirada.

Kari en ese momento recordó el sueño, dónde ella y Krisse se abrazaban, y terminan besándose con amor, y Kari le agradece por algo.

Luego una tremenda honda de calor por todo el cuerpo, y unos susurros de algo que Krisse le dice, y al final Kari despierta en medio de la madrugada muy agitada y es cuando ve el momento en que llega Gatomon. Era muy tarde en la noche, pero Kari fingió que estaba dormida, y vio como Gatomon muy feliz por algo, entró por la ventana en medio de la madrugada, y se fue a dormir sonriendo y ligeramente riendo por algo.

Kari en este momento no sabe que es lo que esta pasando, ya que esa chica es real no un sueño, y eso la sorprende bastante.

Krisse sonriendo se sienta, y ella sabe que esto es parte del entrenamiento de las novatas, verla más seguido aun en la escuela, incluso si eso significa venir menos como Davis.

Krisse suspira un poco, pronto le toca a Kurumi aparecer, y Davis debe de hacer una pequeña aparición por lo menos, para no preocupar a nadie ni hacerse sospechoso. Krisse sonrie un poco, y se prepara para lo que viene.

Más tarde...

Kari estaba muy preocupada por Davis, él aun no aparece por ningún lado, y esa extraña chica Krisse, se retiro hace un rato quién sabe a donde, y mientras ya es la hora del almuerzo. -Oígan, vean a esa chica tan linda, parece que es nueva. Dijo un chico asomado a la ventana, y Kari parada junto a la ventana de frente a la puerta, se voltea y se queda completamente de piedra de la pura sorpresa.

Kurumi, pero sin las orejas o la cola de gato, en la entrada caminando como si nada. Kari no lo resiste y sale corriendo del salón para ir a verla, y mientras TK se quedó sorprendido de la reacción de Kari, al ver a esa chica.

Kurumi entrá a la escuela, y se dirigía a la dirección para inscribirse, cuando una voz inesperada la detiene. -¡Espera por favor! Exclama Kari atrás de ella, Kurumi se sorprende y voltea. -Kari, nos volvemos a ver. Dijo Kurumi con una ligera sonrisa misteriosa, y Kari se acerca y la mira de cerca, y se sorprende de verla tan hermosa y atractiva, es casi como si no fuera humana...

-Kurumi, ¿acasó vienes por que hay algún problema? Pregunta Kari muy preocupada, y Kurumi sonrie un poco con timidez. -No realmente, solo vine para entrar en esta escuela. Desde mañana voy a empezar a asistir a esta misma escuela, esto es para cumplir con una misión importante. Dijo Kurumi sincera, y Kari se sorprende. -¿Una misión importante? Ah, espera, ¿cómo es que conoces al señor Ishida? Pregunta Kari intrigada por ese detalle, y Kurumi aprieta un poco sus manos, y contesta. -Es una larga historia, y no puedo contarla ahora. Dijo Kurumi un poco triste de no poder decirle algunas cosas, pero si Kari sigue involucrándose puede resultar perjudicial para ella.

-Tampoco tienes permitido saber todos los secretos. Dijo de pronto alguien, y ambas se sorprenden y se voltean, y saliendo de un pasillo en sombras se aparece un hombre alto de monóculo azul. -Renado-san. Dijo Kurumi en una voz suave, y Kari se sorprende de ver al hombre mayor de vienti tantos, acercarse a Kurumi. -Cumple con tu misión, Kurumi-chan. Dijo Renado muy serio clavando una mirada muy seria en sus ojos azules, y Kurumi obedece. -Si, lo sé, lo haré Renado-san. Dijo Kurumi obediente y sumisa, y Renado se voltea y mira a Kari, y ella se sorprende los ojos tan serios y profundos en una mirada de ojos azules, y Renado se acercó, y Kari retrocede un poco. -¿Te gustaria saber los secretos? Kari, dime, ¿quieres unirte al club del gato negro? Dijo Renado extendiendo una invitación a Kari, y ella se queda sorprendida, y Kurumi respinga y se voltea. -Renado-san, no Kari por favor ella no, cualquiera menos ella. Dijo Kurumi oponiéndose al reclutamiento de Kari, y Renado se voltea. -Es verdad, no quieres que ella sea miembro del club, muy bien. Dijo Renado y se voltea hacia Kari. -Lo siento pero no puedes saber ciertos secretos, como el secreto de la existencia de la magia. Kurumi se opone a que lo sepas, sin embargo. Dijo Renado y de pronto hace un gesto con la mano y hace aparecer una carta mágica, y se la da en la mano a Kari. -Si cambias de opinión por ti misma, y cuando llegue el día en que lo quieras saber todo. Usa esa carta, tú sabras cómo, cuando llegue el momento. Dijo Renado muy misterioso, y Kari se queda sorprendida, y Kurumi se queda callada viendo como le extendio una invitación de digimagia.

Luego de eso Renado se acerca a Kurumi, y la lleva a la dirección, y ella se voltea por último a ver a Kari, y luego se van.

Kari estaba muy sorprendida de todo lo que estaba pasando, y de ver a su querida amiga e ídolo, y vio muy pensativa la carta qur ese hombre le dio.

Sin saber todavía lo involucrado que uno de sus queridos amigos estaba en todo esto, igual que ella sin saberlo.

Todo lo que Kari sabía en ese momento, era que estaba muy feliz de ver a Kurumi, y muy preocupada al mismo tiempo por Davis, no verlo la inquieta mucho.

Solo que Kari no entiende por que la incomoda no ver a Davis, como siempre tratando de acercarse a ella.

¿Otra vez la esta evitando? ¿Por qué...?


	3. El cisne negro

Capítulo 3. "El cisne negro"

(Enigma)

**Un año antes...**

Era de tarde en la escuela primaria de Odaiba, y para cierto chico de doce años, era el momento en que piensa en esa amiga tan especial. Daisuke Motomiya mejor conocido como Davis, es el elegido de los milagros, pero desde la batalla final contra Malonmyotismon hace un año, Kari ha estado actuando distante con él, y mucho más cariñosa con TK que antes. Davis no puede ni verlos coquetear sin sentir las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, y él ya tiene tan rojos los ojos, de tanto llorar hoy que ya hasta le duelen.

Davis suspira y recuerda a la maestra que le dio un papel, cuando lo descubrió llorando por Kari dentró del salón. En vez de preguntarle por que estaba llorando, esta maestra le dio un papel y una tarjeta de invitación, a un misterioso y extraño club, "El Club del Gato Negro"

Davis no sabía de que se trataba todo eso, tal vez era una broma o algo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, él sabe que tal vez no sea broma. Davis tiene un presentimiento de todo esto, y decide ir a ese club, esta en el interior de un callejón.

Cerca de la estación de trenes de la ciudad...

**Al siguiente día... **

24 de abril del 2003...

Exactamente ese día, a las 12:00 en punto, la historia del mundo no olvidara la aparición verdadera de la "primera chica mágica oficial"

En la escuela primaria de Odaiba, un incidente relacionado con los digimon ocurrió, y los elegidos fueron a resolverlo, pero...

Ninguno de ellos podía detener al malvado Matadormon y Ice Devimon, que de pronto salieron del digimundo, y provocaron un caos.

Además Ice Devimon convocó la aparición de Gigadramon, completamente armado y listo para la lucha, y justo cuando las esperanzas se habían agotado.

...Ella apareció...

Envuelta en un rayo de luz celestial, descendió del cielo vestida con un kimono ceremonial pero de falda corta, con un velo blanco como capucha sobre su cabeza, y con la mascara negra de un zorro ocultando su rostro.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido, aun los digimon se quedaron pasmados, al ver descender del cielo a una autentica Diosa Mágica.

Un Milagro hecho carne y sangre, y con una fuerza mucho más grande de lo que nadie haya visto antes. La misteriosa y enmascarada jóven, se preparo para luchar contra los malvados digimon que reconocieron las marcas blanco azuladas y negras, como verdadera digimagia.

Los malvados digimon atacaron a su enemiga, pero pronto se arrepintieron al ver la monstruosa fuerza mágica, tan hercúlea y titánica como la fuerza de un digimon mega de primer orden.

Entonces Kari las vio, unas marcas en sus brazos, en sus piernas, y en el dorso de ambas manos, signos, y en el dorso de sus manos, los dibujos de dos cisnes negros en vuelo. La joven como de dieciseís años de edad, uso su magia difundiéndola por todas partes como las plumas de un ave y el viento y la propia luz, todo se contaminaba con su poder abrumador, y monstruoso.

-Yo soy Kayuki, soy el cisne negro, y ustedes los desviados digimon del mal, preparense que no me voy a contener. "La desesperación vuela en las alas del cisne negro, y se tiñe rojo con la sangre y con las lágrimas del desamor. La puerta de la magia prohibida se abre, y la llave de los enigmas aparece en mis manos, surje ahora, ¡Plasma de los Dioses!" Exclama Kayuki su invocación, creando con magia pura una esfera gigante encima de su cabeza, como el terra ball de Wargreymon.

Kayuki lanza la esfera de energía con un gesto de su mano, y destruye de un solo golpe la barrera de hielo de Ice Devimon, destruyendo al demonio digital de hielo también. Todos se quedan sorprendidos del poder de su magia, y Kari especialmente no puede creer lo que esta viendo, la magia es real y existe, que gran alegría para ella.

Al ver a su compañero ser borrado tan fácil, Matadormon se lanza al ataque con su lluvia de espadas, pero no se esperaba que alrededor de Kayuki existiera una barrera digital de fuego, que anulo por completo el ataque. Kari se queda sorprendida de ver su fuerza, y Kayuki se prepara y con un movimiento de su mano derecha, atraviesa sin problemas el pecho de Matadormon logrando herirlo solo con su mano.

Matadormon se cae de bruces al piso, y un momento después desaparece en fragmentos, Matadormon fue borrado. Kayuki se voltea y el último digimon enemigo, Gigadramon se lanza al aire, y desde una altura considerable lanza su ataque, "Destructor de Estrellas Máximo" Un potente rayo de destrucción pura, lanzado desde sus fauces abiertas, y todos corren a ponerse a salvo menos Kari que se quedó ahí parada, viendo a Kayuki tan tranquila. -Deberías ir a refugiarte como tus amigos, es peligroso estar tan expuesto. Dijo Kayuki de pronto a Kari, y ella se acerca y con valor le contesta lo que ella siente. -No me importa, por que sé que no vas a permitir que nada malo me pase a mí. Siento una poderosa presencia familiar en ti Kayuki, y siento que puedo confiar en ti, amiga. Dijo Kari sincera y honesta en sus sentimientos, y Kayuki se voltea con sus manos en su regazo. -¿Confias en mi aun que no nos conozcamos? ¿Por qué? Pregunta Kayuki tranquila pero interesada, y Kari sonrie y levanta su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, y la aprieta un poco. -Eres una chica mágica, y sabes magia muy poderosa, la persona que sabe magia no puede de ninguna manera ser malvada, así es como lo siento Kayuki, cisne negro, yo confió en tu poder y en ti plenamente. Dijo Kari sincera y contenta de decirle todas estas cosas, a la chica que ella admira tanto, y Kayuki se da la vuelta para recibir el ataque.

El rayo termino de cargar energía, y es lanzado con toda su tremenda fuerza, y Kayuki se prepara, y Tai desesperado exclama. -¡Kari! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Rápido ven a cubrirte! Grita Tai ante el ensordecedor estruendo del rayo aproximándose, y Kari negó con la cabeza, y contesta. -No Tai, no me movere de aquí, confio en Kayuki y creo en la magia, sé que un milagro ocurrira y no me lo quiero perder. Dijo Kari sincera, y Tai no pudo escuchar por el tremendo ruido del rayo de energía.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, y con un susurro Kayuki recitó unas palabras, y un momento después alzo lentamente la mano y con gran facilidad detuvo el rayo frente a ella. El fuerte impacto hizo que saliera volando el velo blanco transparente de encima de su cabeza, y se pudo ver su cabello largo de color plateado, en dos largas coletas, y luego con un pequeño empujón, el rayo fue regresado a Gigadramon quién fue destruido por su propio ataque.

Justo en ese momento, la mascara del zorro se cae del rostro de Kayuki, y ella se quedó viendo al horizonte con tristeza, sus ojos eran azules, de un azul profundo y misterioso. Kari se quedó muda de la sorpresa de ver a una chica de dieciseís años tan hermosa, pero, ¿por qué parece que ella esta tan triste y sola?

¿Qué secreto se esconde en ese bello rostro?

Luego Kayuki se voltea y Kari pudo verla de frente, y ella se quedó completamente sorprendida de ver su gran belleza. -Ya todo termino, gracias por tus palabras Kari. Dijo Kayuki muy contenta, y de pronto sale el sol y ella sonrie la más hermosa y ángelical sonrisa de todas, y Kari al verla se queda totalmente sorprendida de ver esa autentica y genuina expresión de agradecimiento verdadero por ella, nunca nadie le había agradecido de la forma que Kayuki lo hizo.

En ese momento, el deseo de ser igual y de ser una chica mágica anido en el corazón de Kari, ser capaz de entregarse y de sacrificar cualquier cosa por el bien de los demás, por sus seres queridos, tal como lo hace Kayuki.

Luego de eso el cisne negro desaparece en un remolino de viento, y todos se quedan sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

Kari se quedó parada mirando al horizonte, y con su mano en su corazón ella susurró. -Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, querida amiga, siempre te recordare. Susurro Kari sobrecogida por el anhelo de la magia, y por el deseo de ver de nuevo a la que consideraba ya como una amiga querida...

**Un año después, tiempo presente...**

(Prueba)

Kurumi sale de la dirección, y Renado se retira mientras que ella esta pensativa, ya paso un año de la primera aparición de Kayuki, el cisne negro, y ahora su misión es interactuar más como una chica con sus campañeros. Por que de eso se trata parte del entrenamiento de las novatas, y Kurumi no puede dejar de imaginar que esto es un truco también para acercar a Kari a ella, un miembro del Club del Gato Negro.

Tan metida estaba Kurumi en estos pensamientos, que no se fijo cuando la puerta enfrente de ella se abre, y se queda justo de frente a Tai, y él al voltear se queda sorprendido de descubrir a tan bella chica pelirroja. -¡Oh no puede ser! Tú eres esa chica mágica, ¿verdad? ¿Kurumi-chan no es así? Dijo Tai reconociendo el rostro y el cabello inconfundibles de Kurumi, y ella se sorprende y se pone nerviosa.

Davis/Kurumi no entiende como es posible que se encuentre con Tai, ¿no que se supone debe estar en su escuela ahora? Kurumi finge serenidad, y sonrie un poco. -Ah, hola, tu eres ese chico del otro día. Perdón, pero no le digas a nadie mi identidad secreta, ¿entiendes? Tengo mis razones para ocultar mis poderes. Dijo Kurumi sincera para que Tai guarde su secreto, y él asintió y sonrió. -Seguro, no le diré a nadie de tu identidad como Kuroneko Girl. Dijo Tai amable y comprensivo, y Kurumi se alegro y sonrió contenta. -Ah ya veo, gracias eres un buen chico, te agradezco mucho. Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa encantadora, y Tai trago saliva con dificultad, y empezó a sentirse atraído por ella de nuevo. -Oye, umm... espera un poco, antes de irte, dime, ¿tienes novio? Pregunta Tai de pronto, y Kurumi se sorprende de la pregunta. -¿Eh? Pues, no, no tengo novio. Dijo Kurumi sin saber por que de pronto el ambiente cambió, y Tai se alegra un montón, ya que ahora que Sora escogió al tonto de Matt, él debe de buscar a una nueva amiga, y Kurumi es bella y linda, y muy buena persona.

Tai asiente consigo mismo, aun que ella sea menor, eso no importa, él ya se decidió. -Bueno, es que me estaba preguntando, tal vez te gustaria salir conmigo, y que fueramos novios, y ya sabes, enamorarnos... Dijo Tai sincero y apenado pero lindo, y se ruborizo, y Kurumi se puso blanca del rostro. -¿Eh? Dijo Kurumi sin saber que contestar más, y Tai continúo. -Bueno, esto debe ser repentino, pero desde ayer no dejo de pensar en ti, y lo hermosa y femenina que eres, por eso yo... creo que... me gustas Kurumi-chan, si. Creo que me he enamorado de ti. Dijo Tai confesando su amor de forma sincera, y un poco apenado, y Kurumi se quedó estupefacta, nunca se espero que su belleza enamorara a Tai.

Se enamoro el hermano Kamiya equivocado...

Davis/Kurumi entró en pánico, pero se controló no quiere tampoco rechazarlo de forma que lo lastime, él/ella ya sabe lo doloroso que es eso. -Oh... umm... muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me hacen feliz, pero, me temo que no puedo corresponder, por que ya estoy enamorada de alguien más. Dijo Kurumi sincera, y sin querer se ruboriza al recordar la bella sonrisa de Kari, y Tai se queda sorprendido de escuchar eso, él ya se esperaba algo así, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Tai sonrió un poco, y asintió. -Ya veo, pero, no creo que sea un amor correspondido, lo veo en tus ojos. No tienes la mirada de quién ha alcanzado la felicidad en el amor, eres igual que yo. Dijo Tai seguro de ver a Kurumi como no ha conseguido ser correspondida, y ella respingo no se esperaba que le dijera eso. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunta Kurumi intrigada por lo que quería decirle, y Tai sonrió y la toma de la mano. -No lo sabía lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo sé. No eres correspondida por lo tanto no hay ningún problema con que te juntes conmigo. Dijo Tai con una sonrisa de positivismo, y Kurumi se queda sorprendida por que la atrapo, al preguntar lo confirma, y ella tuvo que morder el anzuelo.

Kurumi se separa de Tai, al que nunca antes lo había visto tan insistente antes, y trata de retirarse. -Lo siento, aun que eso sea verdad, no estoy interesada en volver a enamorarme. No me importa si soy o no correspondida, así son mis sentimientos y no quiero cambiarlos. Dijo Kurumi sincera y Tai al verla tan decidida, se enamora aun más de ella, una chica misteriosa pero fuerte de carácter, y sobretodo romántica. -Ahora estoy más decidido a conquistar tu corazón, eres perfecta Kurumi-chan, no hay nada que nos separe o impida que nos enamoremos, así es como lo veo. Por favor conviertete en mi novia. Dijo Tai con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y Davis pensó. "Oh no, esto esta mal, puede descubrirme si no me cuido, solo queda una opción, no quería hacerlo pero no me queda de otra." Pensó en su mente Davis y rápido Kurumi sin decir nada, se da la vuelta y sale corriendo por el pasillo, y Tai se sorprende y la persigue.

-¡Espera por favor no huyas! ¡De verdad estoy enamorado de ti, voy a cuidar de ti enserio lo prometo! Exclama Tai mientras corre detrás de Kurumi, y ella siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Tai puede ser obsesivo y medio aterrador cuando quiere. -¡No, no quiero, y por favor deja de seguirme! Exclama Kurumi mientras corre tan rápido como puede, y Tai la persigue.

Kurumi corre y se mete en un salón vació, y luego cierra la puerta, ya en el interior rápido se transforma en Davis, y hasta su ropa cambia al uniforme de él. Davis suspira, y de prontó la puerta se abre y entra Tai, buscando a Kurumi. -Ah, Tai, ¿qué sucede? ¿Buscas algo? Pregunta Davis un poco nervioso, y Tai se queda sorprendido de ver a Davis, él estaba seguro de que vio a Kurumi entrar en el salón, pero ya no la veía. -Ah, perdón por aparecer así, pero, ¿de casualidad no viste a una preciosa chica pelirroja como tú, entrar hace un minuto? Pregunta Tai intrigado, y Davis se puso nervioso, pero lo disimulo. -N-No c-creo haber v-visto a nadie, ehehe. Dijo Davis nervioso de que lo descubran, y Tai asintió. -Ya veo. Entonces Kurumi se fue por la otra puerta, ¿verdad? Dijo Tai saltando a la única solución lógica posible, y Davis le sigue la corriente. -Sí, eso debe ser Tai, creo que si vi a una chica entrar e irse corriendo por la otra puerta. No debe de estar muy lejos. Dijo Davis con seguridad, y se sintió un poco mal, por engañarlo, y Tai lo creyó y se fue corriendo a la puerta. -Muchas gracias Davis, cuida de Kari por mí por _mí Davis_, y te veo luego. Dijo Tai apurado y se va, y Davis se quedó sorprendido por lo último que dijo, _"Cuida de Kari por mí, Davis" _

Eso es casi lo mismo a que Tai le esta dando el permiso a él de acercarse a Kari, y Davis al pensar de esa forma se ruboriza un montón. Con un suspiro Davis agita su cabeza y trata de no pensar en eso, ni pensar en que él debe de cuidar de Kari como si fuera su novio, aun que...

Pensándolo bien, TK no es para nada confiable a la hora de proteger a Kari, ni de que hablar de su suprema aversión a lo obscuro. TK es muy inestable cuando se trata de cualquier cosa obscura, y ya que se piensa que la magia es algo obscuro, de ahí su desconfianza y su aversión por todo lo mágico.

Pero...

Eso va en contra de lo que quiere Kari, ya que ella ama la magia, y cree firmemente en lo mágico de la vida y en todas las cosas. TK sin darse cuenta esta perdiéndo a Kari lentamente...

Davis agita su cabeza, no quiere pensar en que tiene una oportunidad con Kari, y tampoco quiere darse demasiadas esperanzas con ella. Es muy doloroso, y muy triste si al final su corazón se rompe por confiar en un sentimiento que tal vez, no sea correspondido al final...

Después de todo, ¿quién querría estar con alguien como él, que ni es hombre ni mujer?

Davis se sintió deprimido por pensar de esa forma, y al salir del salón desocupado, caminó por un rato muy pensativo, hasta que se topa con Kari.

Davis no esperaba ver a Kari tan pronto, y ella al voltear lo ve finalmente, por que lo estaba buscando desde hace un rato.

-¡Davis! Que bueno que te pude encontrar, te estaba buscando, estaba muy preocupada por ti. No viniste a la clase, ni te pude ver en la mañana, ¿qué paso? ¿Sucedió algo? Pregunta Kari genuinamente preocupada por él, y Davis se queda sorprendido de verla con tanto interés en él, y suspira un poco. -No paso nada Kari, solo estaba un poco ocupado ayudando a una amiga nada más. Dijo Davis un poco nervioso, y Kari se le quedó mirando de forma misteriosa. -¿Estás bien Davis? Te ves un poco pálido, sabes que puedes decirme la verdad, yo puedo ayudarte. Dijo Kari muy interesada en él, y no quería desaprobechar la oportunidad de pasar algo más de tiempo con él, además de que ella tiene algo en mente, con respecto a Davis.

En ese momento, Davis sintió la tentación de decirle a Kari todo, lo de Kayuki, la verdad de Kuroneko Girl, la identidad de Kurumi, y que él también es en realidad la nueva estudiante Krisse, pero...

Solo pensar en que ella lo rechace y lo odie por mentirle, y por ser un anormal y tal vez un pervertido, lo hizo sentirse tan mal que se reflejo en su rostro.

-Gracias Kari por ser tan amable, pero de verdad esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer. Dijo Davis con sinceridad, pero su rostro reflejaba algo muy distinto, y Kari se sorprende y se preocupa mucho, y se acerca. -No Davis, no estas bien ni estas solo en esto, puedes confiar en mi. No tienes por que soportar las cosas tu solo, además somos amigos, ¿verdad? Dijo Kari con seguridad y confianza, y ella esta muy preocupada por él desde hace un tiempo.

Davis no se esperaba que Kari fuera a mostrarle tanta sinceridad, e interés en él, pensaba que solamente TK era el único que recibía esa clase de trato de ella. -Ah, bueno, hay algo que quiero decirte Kari, pero ahora no, aun no es el momento. Tengo que ir a ayudar a una amiga, pero hablamos luego, ¿está bien? Dijo Davis con media sonrisa, y se retira antes de ver los ojos de Kari, y arrepentirse si los ve, por que si él ve esos ojos no podrá resistirlo y podría decirle toda la verdad.

Kari ve a Davis retirarse y se preocupa mucho por él, ya que ella no quiere que nada malo le pase. Son amigos desde hace ya tanto tiempo, y siempre él ha estado ahí para ella cuando más lo necesita. De una u otra forma, Davis se ha vuelto muy cercano a ella, y Kari se siente mal por que presiente que Davis esta metido en algo.

Kari se da la vuelta en el pasillo, y siente un poco de malestar, por que quiere ayudar a Davis.

Justo en eso estaba pensando, cuando la puerta de un salón se abre, y aparece TK frente a Kari. -Ah justo te estaba buscando Kari. Dijo TK sonriendo alegre de verla, y Kari se sorprende de verlo. -Ah TK, ¿me estabas buscando? Dijo Kari sorprendida de verlo justo ahora, y TK se acerca. -Así es, tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante. Dijo TK con una sonrisa confiada, y Kari se queda intrigada por su sonrisa tan confiada.

Mientras en otra parte...

Las chicas estaban algo nerviosas, cuando la puerta se abre, y con paso firme entró Krisse, con una bella sonrisa en sus labios. -Bien, yo Horokina Krisse seré su instructora de magia, primero les enseñare lo basico de la transformación. Dijo Krisse con seguridad, y alzo su mano derecha mostrando el dorso de su mano, una marca aparece de pronto, y ella activa con un pensamiento la magia de transformación.

Krisse se convierte en Krisse Neko, y le salen las orejas y la cola de gato, su ropa cambia a las blancas túnicas de una sacerdotisa, y luego les explica como funciona el comando de pensamiento y de voz, y las cartas mágicas.

Un poco después, Krisse de nuevo una chica normal, sale del salón y camino un poco por el pasillo, hasta que se topa de nuevo con Tai. -Ah Dios mío, no puede ser que en esta escuela existan tantas chicas lindas. Dijo Tai sumamente sorprendido y admirando la belleza de Krisse, y ella retrocede un poco. -Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? Pregunta Krisse haciéndose la indiferente con él, y Tai se acerca y asiente, tomándo las dos manos de ella con una sonrisa. -Claro que si, nos conocemos por que somos almas gemelas, yo soy Taiora Kamiya, pero llamáme Tai por favor, y quiero que seas mi novia. Ya conozco tu nombre Krisse-chan, y estoy encantado contigo. Dijo Tai con una mirada intensa de admiración, y él supo por TK de ella, y Krisse se queda pensando.

_"¿Otra vez? Tai esta desesperado..." _

Krisse se suelta de sus manos, y empieza a retroceder. -Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada en chicos como tú. Dijo Krisse con una sonrisa nerviosa, y trata de escapar, pero Tai la pone contra la pared, y trata de someterla. -No. Estoy seguro de que somos el uno para el otro, y además no dejare que TK tenga el primer movimiento. Dijo Tai muy serio, y trata de besarla.

Krisse entrá en pánico, y sin querer le da un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, y se asusta al ver como Tai se desploma al piso. -¡Ay dios mío! Lo s-siento mucho senpai, no quise hacerlo, t-t-tengo que irme, adiós. Dijo Krisse muy alarmada, y se retira corriendo de la escena del crimen, un crimen de violencia casi entre novios, y Tai desde el piso alza su mano, y con un hilo de voz dijo. -No... no te vayas mi amor, estoy bien... no me importa que seas violenta. Dijo Tai con una voz patetica, y luego se desploma inconsciente.

Krisse corre para ponerse a salvo, y luego se mete en un salón vació, y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Por poco y pierde su primer beso, el que desea desde lo más hondo de su corazón entregar a Kari, y peor con Tai de entre todas las personas.

Krisse se da cuenta de que esta misión, tanto para ella, como para Kurumi, va a ser muy difícil, lo mejor es volver a ser Davis a menos de que sea necesario ser cualquiera de las dos.

Krisse se concentra y se transforma en Davis, y él se estremece por completo, al recordar como Tai esta como loco, y lo persiguió como chica dos veces, y casi lo besa esta última vez.

Davis agitó su cabeza y se acerca a la ventana, para respirar y tratar de calmarse, y pensar las cosas. Luego de un rato Davis se calmo, y logro calmar a Krisse también, y ya más tranquilo sale del salón vació y recibe un mensaje de Ken.

"Ven a la biblioteca por favor Davis, tengo algo importante que decirte."

Davis se quedó sorprendido, y medio intrigado. -¿Algo importante huh? ¿Qué será? Se dijo a si mismo Davis, con una ligera sonrisa de curiosidad, y se dirige a la biblioteca para saber que quiere Ken.

Mientras en otro salón...

Kari salio del salón dónde TK la llevo, y luego de visitar el baño, ella se quedó pensando en varias cosas. Kari se lavaba las manos, y volteo a verse en el espejo, y se limpio la boca con la manga de su uniforme. -Si Davis supiera lo que acaba de pasar con TK, ¿él me odiaría? No. Yo no quiero eso, no creo que lo sepa, y espero que TK no vaya a alardear de eso con nadie. Tampoco creo que quiera repetirlo, al menos eso espero. Se dijo a si misma Kari, y luego suspira hondo, después termina de secarse las manos, y se queda pensativa mirándo la carta que le dio Renado.

Kari se preguntaba, ¿cómo se supone que ella debe de usarla? Y ¿de que forma?

Kari no entendía que es lo que pasaba, pero que su querida amiga Kurumi esta aquí, quiere decir que algo grande se acerca, y por eso ella debe de estar preparando todo para cuando llegue el momento. Además Kari quiere ayudarla, aun no olvida su deseo: Volverse una chica mágica y ayudar a Kurumi, y juntas defender la ciudad.

En cuanto a Davis, Kari espera que jamás se entere de lo que sucedió con TK, por que eso podría llevarlo a que la odie, y lo lastimaria mucho también. Kari no quiere eso, y necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas, y necesita hablar con Davis de varias cosas también...

Afortunadamente mañana finalmente es viernes, y es su sita y Kari espera tener tiempo de sobra para hablar con Davis, de muchas cosas y dejar todo bien entre ellos. Ese es el deseo de Kari, y con eso en mente, ella sale del baño y se va al salón para ver a Yolei, y tal vez conseguir un consejo de ella.

Mientras en la biblioteca...

Davis entra en la biblioteca, y ve a Ken sentado en una silla leyendo un libro, y se acerca para saber que sucede. -Hola Ken, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Davis curioso, y Ken cierra su libro y se voltea, y se pone un poco nervioso, no sabe como decirle a su mejor amigo, lo que ya supo de TK. -Hola Davis, oye, acabo de saber de TK de una noticia, interesante, y quería confirmarla contigo primero. Oye, ¿es cierto que esa chica llamada Kurumi va estar en esta escuela? Pregunta Ken interesado, y Davis se sorprende de esta repentina pregunta. -Bueno, creo que sí, desde mañana escuche que ella va a estar en esta escuela, creo. Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta? Dijo Davis intrigado, y Ken suspira y se ruboriza. -Bueno, yo este... No le digas a Yolei, pero, creo que me enamore de Kurumi desde ayer en la tarde, durante la pelea contra los Lizardmon. Ella se veía tan espectacular, y aun que amo a Yolei, quisiera tenerlas a las dos como novias. Si, ya sé eso es de pervertidos, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Dijo Ken sincero y nervioso, y Davis se puso blanco de la cara.

Su mejor amigo también se enamoro de él, como chica.

"Ay no, Ken también se enamoro de Kurumi, y esta Tai también. ¡¿Que rayos esta pasando?!" Pensó en su mente Davis, y trato de disimularlo. -Ya veo, tu tambien, ¿huh? Murmuro Davis, y Ken se voltea intrigado. -¿Dijiste algo Davis? Pregunta Ken medio curioso, y Davis suspira. -No, no dije nada. De todos modos Ken, ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? Sé que soy tu mejor amigo, pero... Dijo Davis dudoso, y Ken se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Davis. -Escucha, solo puedo confiar en ti Davis, te pido tu ayuda para ganarle a TK, él también quiere a Kurumi, y a esa otra nueva estudiante Krisse, y por si fuera poco a Kari también. Mira, si me ayudas a acercarme a Kurumi antes que TK, puede que yo te ayude con Kari, ¿entiendes? Dijo Ken en tono convincente, y Davis se sorprende y se aparta un poco de Ken. -Lo siento mucho Ken, pero prefiero mantenerme al margen de todo esto, no por que no quiero ayudarte, si no por que no conozco a Kurumi, y no se como puedo ayudarte. Dijo Davis mintiendo en no conocer a Kurumi, por que es él, y sincero en que no sabe como ayudarlo, pero Ken sonrió y asintió. -Eso no es problema Davis, eres el elegido de los milagros, y con tu carisma puedes volverte su amigo, y pasarme después toda clase de información. Vamos, ayudáme en esto amigo, y te prometo que yo te ayudo con Kari. Dijo Ken seguro de sus palabras y convencido de que con la ayuda de Davis, puede acercarse a Kurumi antes que TK.

Davis no podía creer que hasta Ken este tan loco por Kurumi, si supiera que esta justo enfrente de ella...

Davis agito su cabeza para despejarla, y luego se puso nervioso. -Es decir, que tú quieres que yo me haga el amigo de Kurumi solo para saber cosas de ella, y que de ese modo puedas acercarte a ella, ¿verdad? Dijo Davis medio sorprendido por el complicado y dudoso plan que se le ocurrió a Ken, y él asintió y sonrió muy feliz. -Así es. Contigo de mi lado Davis, y el poder de los milagros, estoy seguro de que todo puede ser. Además, en verdad me gusta Kurumi, por favor Davis ponte en mi lugar, tú sabes lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde. Dijo Ken medio con súplica y confiado en convencer a su mejor amigo, y Davis no sabe que hacer en esto, pero, ¿qué tal si se aparece Kurumi aun que él no haga nada para convencerla? Después de todo, Davis es Kurumi, y Kurumi es Davis, y tal vez pueda hacerle un pequeño favor, después de todo él es su mejor amigo y sería bueno acercarse a él de esta forma.

Davis suspira y se rasca un poco la cabeza. -Bueno, voy a ver lo que puedo hacer, no prometo nada, ¿está bien? Dijo Davis medio serio, y Ken asintió y se acercó con una amplia sonrisa. -¡Sí Davis! Lo que tu digas, estoy confiado y espero que me puedas ayudar. Dijo Ken muy contento y feliz, y Davis suspiro y asintió.

Luego de eso Davis se retira al salón para pensar bien las cosas, y prepararse para el siguiente periodo.

Más tarde...

Kari fue al salón de ciencias, adónde TK la sitó hace rato. Ya era de tarde, lo más probable es que sea para despedirse de ella, y tal vez para pactar alguna actividad este fin de semana. La escuela ya había terminado, y los chicos ya se retiraban a sus casas, Kari no es la excepción por que después de esto ella va a regresar a su casa.

Kari al entrar al salón vio a TK, quién se volteo y sonrió. -Hola Kari, que bueno que viniste. Dijo TK contento, y Kari cierra la puerta y suspira, para luego acercarse.

Mientras en otra parte...

Davis había tenido un día excepcionalmente difícil, con esto de pasar como él mismo, y luego transformarse en Krisse, ya para la tarde estaba un poco cansado.

Davis también tuvo que lidiar con Tai, que seguía por los alrededores, buscando a Kurumi, o a Krisse. Para convencer a alguna de ser su novia, y Davis suspiro, ya que nunca imagino que su atractivo femenino le trajera tantos admiradores.

Extrañamente en todo el día, ya no pudo ver a Kari, como tampoco a TK, con esto de que ha estado tan ocupado con el doble del estudio, y la persecución de Tai, y los avances de Ken que también andaba por ahí. Este fue sin lugar a dudas un día de locos.

Davis suspira pesadamente, y de pronto sintió una presencia mágica enemiga. Davis se levantó de su silla, y se puso serio.

Un enemigo, es muy debil, pero parece que hay un espia por aquí cerca.

-Hablando de inoportunas cincunstancias. Murmuro Davis en voz baja, y se dirije a la puerta, Davis sale con sus cosas, y finge que no pasa nada y se dirige al sitio dónde se origina la presencia.

En su mente Davis analiza la situación, están en la escuela, es de día todavía lo que significa que su poder mágico esta ligeramente disminuido, y además su magia de transformación esta drenada por el momento...

Lo que significa que por el momento, debe de depender de su magia, en su forma nasculina...

Algo muy peligroso, por que con una sola fracción de su poder, puede sin querer destruir la escuela en vez de protegerla, por eso es que Renado le ha prohibido luchar como chico con magia. Puede descontrolarse y sin querer usar la marca prohibida, y solo Dios sabe que concecuencias puede traer eso...

Davis suspira y se dice a si mismo, que no va a luchar, solamente va a ir a ver a ese supuesto espia, y abstenerse de hacer una tonteria. Ya que en este momento su poder de transformación esta drenado, luchar es extremadamente tonto, e innecesario.

Davis lo sintió, esta cerca del jardín, se dirige tal vez al salón de ciencias.

Davis se pone serio, quién sabe cual sea su intención, pero no es bueno, tal vez sea un parásito mágico, o un espectro de alguna clase, pero de ninguna forma lo va a dejar hacer lo que quiera.

Davis se dirije al salón de ciencias, caminando con firmeza, pero sigilosamente, ocultando su propia presencia mágica de su probable enemigo.

De pronto, la presencia enemiga desaparece, y Davis se detiene frente a la puerta. -Que raro, ¿me habré equivocado? Se dijo a si mismo Davis en un susurro, y se dio la vuelta, y ya se iba cuando...

***Thumph****...* **

Sonó un golpe, y Davis de inmediato se detiene, y voltea a la puerta, ya todos los estudiantes se han ido a sus casas, entonces, ¿qué fue ese ruido?

Davis cierra sus ojos, y puede sentir la precencia de dos personas, y decide saber que esta pasando. Davis se pone frente a la puerta, y con un raro presentimiento la abre...

Dentró del salón de ciencias...

Kari en el interior del salón de ciencias, estaba con TK, quién la logro convencer de intentar lo de la mañana de nuevo, los dos estaban de pie y se besaban con amor.

Kari no pudo resistir la tentacion, y en la conversación TK de pronto se acercó y le robo un beso, como en la mañana. A Kari le gusto un poco su acertividad, y se sintio bien, por lo que una cosa llevo a la otra, y ahora estaban dándose muchos besos que Kari disfrutaba.

TK la empuja contra un gabinete de metal detrás de ellos, y hacen un ruido, pero a Kari no le importo ya que pensaba que no había nadie más, y que esto sería un secreto para todos, especialmente para Davis...

Kari disfrutaba del beso, hasta que la puerta de pronto se abre, y Kari dentro del beso abre sus ojos y voltea. Davis estaba ahí parado mirando lo que TK y Kari hacian...

**¡¡Pánico total!!**

Kari al ver que era Davis quién la descubrió, empuja a TK fuertemente y lo aleja de ella. Luego Kari se voltea y se horroriza al ver el más espantosamente triste rostro de todos, lleno de sinceras lágrimas. -¡No Davis! Espera no es lo que tu crees, puedo explicar. Dijo Kari con un miedo atroz, pero TK interrumpe y se acerca a Kari, la toma de la mano, y luego se voltea hacia Davis. -No hay nada que explicar, Kari me escogió Davis, tú pierdes. Dijo TK con triunfo, y Kari furiosa se voltea y abofetea de pronto a TK, por meter palabras en su boca, y luego se voltea hacia Davis, y avanza un poco hacia él.

-¡No eso no es cierto! TK me engaño, eso fue lo que paso, pero aun que creía que lo disfrutaba no es verdad, por favor Davis tienes que creerme. Dijo Kari suplicando a Davis, y se llevo ambas manos al pecho, al corazón, y Davis medio paralizado de ver como se realizo uno de sus peores miedos, sintió al ver la delicada sonrisa de Kari en el beso, como su corazón fue atravezado por una lanza.

Un dolor insoportable lo llenaba poco a poco, y Kari continúo. -Davis, por favor tienes que creerme, yo no lo hice voluntariamente, todo fue un engaño. Dijo Kari para tratar de calmar a Davis, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. -Te odio... te odio... **te odio... ¡¡TE ODIO!! **¡Ya no somos amigos ni nada! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca Kari! ¡Hemos terminado! Exclama Davis con odio y una infinita tristeza, y Kari al recibir esas palabras siente que su corazón se hizo diez mil pedazos, como atravezado por una lanza.

La única verdaderamente amable y maravillosa persona que Kari nunca habría querido lastimar, la ha rechazado brutalmente, luego de que ella tambien lo engaño espantosamente al no decirle que ya desde la mañana había entregado su primer beso...

Davis sintio un espantoso dolor en su pecho, y se dio la vuelta y se retira corriendo. Al ver como Davis se fue, Kari reacciona y lo llama. -¡No Davis espera, por favor no te vayas no me odies! ¡Davis! Exclama Kari y ya iba a ir a perseguirlo, cuando TK se acerca y toma a Kari de la muñeca. -Espera Kari, deja que se vaya para que no nos interrumpa. Dijo TK confiado, y Kari se voltea y trata de zafarse. -¡Suéltame TK, tengo que ir con Davis, el estaba llorando de verdad! Exclama Kari con mucha prisa por seguirlo, pero TK no le hace caso y la empuja contra la pared, y la toma por sorpresa con un beso, como para continuar lo que estaban haciendo.

TK lo estaba disfrutando, pero Kari ya no, y con furia ella le conecta un rodillazo en la boca del estomago. TK de inmediato soltó el beso, y se cae al piso sin aire y adolorido, y Kari exclama.-¡Eso te pasa por engañarme y por besarme sin mi permiso! Grito Kari furiosa, y luego sin preocuparse por él, sale corriendo para perseguir con todas sus fuerzas a Davis, el único al que nunca quizó lastimar, ni quiere su odio es insoportable.

Davis se cambió de zapatos, y rápido trata de salir de la escuela, pero de pronto Kari se pone frente a él para detenerlo. -¡Fuera de mi camino Kamiya, no quiero volver a verte nunca! Exclama Davis furioso y adolorido como nunca, llamándo a Kari por su apellido, ni su nombre de cariño "Kari" ni uso su nombre formal "Hikari" si no solamente "Kamiya" como a un desconocido, a una persona más.

Kari lo noto y sintió un dolor horrible, al ver casi perdida la maravillosa relación con Davis, su amigo de la infancia. -No Davis no me voy a mover, necesitamos hablar. Dijo Kari muy seria e impedía que Davis escapara, al bloquearle la salida, y Davis estaba desesperado por salir de la escuela, ya no quería saber nada, solo quería volver a su casa a llorar. -¡No tengo nada de que hablar con una traidora! ¡Nunca debí de creer nada de lo que me decías! ¡Esa sita y todo lo que dijiste eran solo falsas esperanzas, ahora lo veo! Exclama Davis con ira y tristeza, y Kari siente un dolor horrible al verlo tan mal, por su culpa por no decirle lo que paso en la mañana, y también por no ser clara y honesta con él.

El único que no la ve como una chica perfecta, si no simplemente como a una persona normal y libre, una chica alegre y que hace su esfuerzo por hacer bien las cosas. Aun que a veces se equivoque.

Cómo ahora...

Kari no quiere perder a Davis, eso la destruiria por que es perder su valioso sustento. -No Davis, por favor no digas eso, eres muchos más valioso para mí de lo que crees. En verdad te soy sincera cuando te dije que si quiero una sita contigo, es la verdad Davis, por favor tienes que creerme. Yo no quise besar a TK, él me engaño con sus dulces mentiras, y sus torcidos conceptos. No conforme con lo que consiguió conmigo hoy, lo quizó repetir y lo consiguió por que fui, no, soy una tonta. Por favor Davis perdóname te lo súplico desde el fondo de mí corazón, te lo pido yo no quiero que me odies, eso me destroza. Dijo Kari sincera y temblando de miedo por que esta a punto de perder a Davis, y él estaba furioso con TK, pero no nunca con Kari, aun cuando fuera mentira lo que le acaba de decir, él lo creería de todo corazón, ¿por qué? Por el amor tan grande que siempre ha sentido y sentirá por Kari, solo eso.

La verdad era que no la puede odiar, Davis se lo dijo a si mismo, por poner en duda la inocencia de Kari, por que él ya sabe y confia plenamente en que ella es inocente del beso que acaba de ver. Davis se queda mirando a Kari, con una expresión que la dejo sorprendida, por que era la expresión de alguien que esta absolutamente convencido de su amor por el otro. -Kari. No tienes que darme explicaciones, yo te creo totalmente, confió plenamente en ti y sé que nunca desearias lastimarme con verdadera intención. Yo creo en ti Kari. Dijo Davis con sinceridad, y su ira se enfrió en un instante y su postura se relajo, y Kari al saber que él cree en ella a tal grado, se puso a llorar por que por dudar ella estuvo a punto de perder a su querido amigo de la infancia, y eso no puede ser de ninguna forma.

Kari se acercó llorando de la dicha de saber que ha recuperado a su amigo de la infancia, que sin dudarlo lo abraza de todo corazón y llora sobre él un poco. -Davis... oh Davis... Susurro Kari mientras llora, y él la abraza y siente un poco mejor su corazón.

Los dos se sienten un poco mejor, y gracias a las experiencias de Davis como una chica, sabe perfectamente que Kari no es culpable de nada, la intuición de su corazón se lo dice. -Kari no llores, yo confio y creo en ti, siempre he creído en ti Kari desde que nos conocemos. No es posible que quieras lastimarme, eso lo tengo muy claro, pero de todos modos creo que necesito pensar las cosas, la herida por ver ese beso aun no cierra. Aun que ya te perdone, necesito tiempo. Dijo Davis con una voz amable y ángelical sonrisa, y Kari alza su rostro para verlo, y ella estaba todavía preocupado de perder su valiosa amistad, y tal vez no solo es amistad lo que ella siente. -Davis yo también creo en ti, eres muy bueno y especial para mi, nunca quiero que pienses que no estoy preocupada por ti, al contrario esta mañana no verte como siempre me afecto mucho. Te extrañe como no tienes idea, y hasta como ni yo misma me imagine. Por eso no quiero que te vayas molesto conmigo, quiero darte una prueva de lo que siento por ti. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa especial, y en ese momento repentinamente Kari se acerca y besa a Davis, y él fue tomado por sorpresa, pero lo disfruta por que finalmente le entrego su primer beso a Kari, y ella sintió calor y chispas y como una poderosa corriente eléctrica.

En definitiva esto no se parecía a lo que sintió con TK, esto era mucho más poderoso que esa otra experiencia, y mucho más satisfactorio para ella que besar a TK, y por alguna razón Kari sintió una emoción secreta y profunda despertar dentró de ella.

Era muy poderosa y profunda esta emoción, nunca antes Kari había experimentado algo así antes.

Los dos sintieron esta emoción muy grande el uno por el otro, y Kari supo que esto es debido a una atracción muy poderosa, se sentía como en su sueño con esa chica nueva Krisse.

Luego del beso los dos se mirán con una nueva emoción, era algo que nunca le había pasado a Kari. Davis y Kari se mirán un largo rato, y luego se abrazan con amor.

Un rato después...

Davis estaba acompañando a Kari, aun que él seguía un poco dolido por el beso de Kari con TK, pero él no puede odiar a Kari, ni tampoco puede permanecer molesto con ella por que la ama de verdad. Kari por otro lado, no puede ni quiere volver a lastimar a Davis, ella no quiere perderlo por nada del mundo.

De frente a la puerta de la recidencia Kamiya, Kari se da la vuelta y se acerca para besar la mejilla de Davis. -Jijijiji, gracias por perdonarme Davis, desde mañana te prometo cambiar contigo, ya no te voy a volver a descuidar o ignorar, lo prometo Davis. Dijo Kari segura de poder cumplir este nuevo deseo, y Davis se quedó ligeramente perdido sin saber bien que responder.

Luego de eso Kari se mete en su casa, y Davis se retira con una sensación de bienestar que lo inundaba, y de pronto recibe un mensaje del club del gato negro: "Ven al club de inmediato, es una emergencia" Decía el mensaje, y Davis se pone tenso, pero sale corriendo del edificio, en dirección al club.

Mientras en otra parte...

La noche se acercaba, y para cierto ser mágico era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan.

El ser sonrió malvado al mismo tiempo que se quedó viendo a Hikari Kamiya, a la elegida de la luz le esperaba una sorpresa...


End file.
